Salazar
by Salazar Lestrange
Summary: Se han dicho muchas cosas de Salazar Slytherin.Esta es su historia.De su comienzo y de su final.Porque del odio al amor hay un solo paso.
1. Una reunion social

Hola a todos, tanto a mis antiguos lectores como a los nuevos. Se que prometí en mi otro fic (Quinto año, publicidad gratuita, XD) que subiría este antes, pero aunque parezca increíble, no me dejaba meterme en Internet!!!

Ahora al grano, estos personajes no son míos sino de JKR, blablabla… Espero que os guste y REVIEWS!!! Ya sea para tomates o lechugas…

Un abrazo

S. Lestrange

**SALAZAR**

Hay quién dice que la historia la escriben los vencedores, que la verdad sobre los hechos sucedidos queda oculta bajo el velo de la hipocresía y la conveniencia. Muchas historias han sido sepultadas, muchas pasiones borradas. Pero he aquí el verdadero relato de los orígenes de una gran historia, sin velos o sombras, solo los hechos.

Quizá a algunos sean sorprendidos, pues esta es una historia que muchos conocen, pero desvirtuada. Más conveniente para las ideas y leyendas que se han basado en ella. Oh, seguro que muchos me diréis que si ha cambiado algo, lo fundamental ha perdurado. Tenéis razón. Pero se ha perdido lo más importante, lo que nos puede salvar en estos tiempos de penumbra, que los hechos no ocurren porque sí, que todo tiene un inicio.

Y este es su inicio.

**CAPITULO 1: Una reunión social.**

La marea blanca que eran los amigos de su padre giraba y bailaba mientras el eco de sus risas y charlas resonaba por el lugar. Él aún no entendía porque las reuniones sociales de su padre debían hacerse imitando a la antigua Roma. Por Dios, ¡hacia 7 siglos que había caído!

Pero nada. Su padre siempre se empeñaba en lo mismo. Y no es que él no disfrutará de la fiesta, al fin y al cabo era agradable ver a las jóvenes damas con vaporosas túnicas de seda y no esos, esos… vestidos que tapaban incluso lo que a nadie le interesaría ver.

Al fin y al cabo, había otras opciones. El antiguo Egipto o alguna otra antigua sociedad cuyas damas fueran… más ligeras.

- ¡¡GODRIC!!

Giró su pelirroja cabeza hacia la fuente del sonido. ¿Por qué siempre le chillaban?

- Quizás porque es la única forma de sacarte del limbo donde sueles estar.

- No me gusta que me lean el pensamiento, Rowen.- le replicó levemente molesto a su moreno amigo.

- No te preocupes, no lo hago. Pero para saber lo que piensas solo hace falta conocerte. Apuesto lo que quieras a que pensabas en chicas.- añadió sonriendo burlón.

Cualquiera que no los conociera diría que era imposible que dos muchachos tan diferentes fueran amigos, cuando lo único que tenían en común era que ambos eran los primogénitos de sus respectivas aristocráticas familias.

Godric Gryffindor era apuesto, atlético. Era uno de los mejores cazadores de la región, tanto a caballo como a pie. Uno de los espadachines más renombrados de Inglaterra, sus admiradoras, que no eran pocas, lo apodaban el León. Pero la verdad que con su cabellera entre rubia y pelirroja, y su mirada franca y directa parecía un autentico León. Quizá demasiado para desespero de su madre, que no había día en que no intentará domar su esplendida cabellera. Pero no había forma, siempre se rebelaba y acababa con los pelos de punta, totalmente despeinados.

En cambio, Rowen A. Ravenclaw era un chico más estudioso, de cabello castaño oscuro y tez demasiado pálida, pero es que prefería estar enfrascado en antiguos tomos de magia que salir con Godric de caza. Aunque siempre hacia una excepción para sacar al aire libre a sus aves rapaces, en especial a una pequeña águila que le regalo su ya fallecida madre. Mucho más reposado que su explosivo amigo rubio, tenía el don de tranquilizar y dar confianza a quien quiera que hablara con él.

- Pues para que lo sepas estaba pensando en que mi padre se repite con el tema de Roma… - Rowen lo miró alzando una ceja con incredulidad.-… y en lo bien que le sienta la túnica a Lady Siria.

Las risas de ambos jóvenes resonaron por el lugar, provocando que varias cabezas se volvieran hacia ellos con desaprobación. ¡Vaya escándalo que estaban montando! ¡Quién diría que eran de buena familia, de las mejores!

* * *

El patriarca Gryffindor giró la cabeza hacia el molesto ruido que estaba estropeando su fiesta. Gimió cuando descubrió la fuente del sonido. Maldito Godric. ¿Es que no sabía comportarse? No tenía que mirar para saber que su querido amigo, patriarca de la Casa Slytherin, estaría sonriendo. Su hijo nunca armaría alboroto semejante. Sabía muy bien donde estaba su lugar.

Ya iba siendo hora de que su hijo también lo supiera.

- ¡Godric!

* * *

Cuando llegó donde estaba su padre, comprobó el porqué de su llamado. Estaba con un viejo amigo de la familia, acompañado de toda su casa. Para su desgracia Godric conocía al hijo mayor, orgullo de su padre y de la casa Slytherin. Habían coincidido en el castillo de su tutor común, Lord Greenwick Hogwarts.

Lord Greenwick había revolucionado la educación mágica de los jóvenes de buena cuna de Inglaterra. Mientras que las jóvenes damas asistían desde hacía siglos a seminternados donde aprendían magia y buenos modales, además de conocer a las que serían amigas y damas de compañía, los jóvenes nobles aún recibían clases de sus padres en el castillo familiar

Y no es que fuera tan malo, pero así lo único que se conseguía era que fallaran en las mismas materias que sus padres. Amén de algunas nuevas. Así que Lord Greenwick había tomados medidas para evitar el deterioro de las artes mágicas fundando un seminternado para varones.

Había recolectado a su familia como profesores y su castillo como aula, para que los jóvenes tuvieran una buena educación. Aún así había encontrado problemas, porque los padres no estaban dispuestos a que compartieran clase con gente de menor nivel… o porque los mimos muchachos no estaban dispuestos.

Así, Godric y el primogénito de la Casa Slytherin habían coincidido en algunas de dichas clases. No se habían soportado desde el principio. Godric no podía tener menos que desprecio hacia el altivo, orgulloso y tremendamente clasista que era Slytherin. Y él no soportaba ni en pintura al arrogante Gryffindor.

Así que después de saludar cortésmente a su padre y a Lord Slytherin, haber matado un par de veces con la mirada a su ilustre enemigo y haber presentado pertinentemente a Rowen, se preparó para desaparecer discretamente de la _agradable_ reunión.

Pero entonces la vio.

La perfección en persona. Ligeramente por detrás de los varones de su familia, la dulce joven miraba con atención la discusión amigable en la que se habían enfrascado sus padres. La observó con atención. Una delicada cabellera rubio platinado se deslizaba en mechones sueltos por sus hombros hasta su cintura, rozando con delicadeza su rostro de porcelana. Pero lo que más hechizó a Godric fueron sus ojos. Unos hermosos ojos verde esmeralda, misteriosos, peligrosos, que en ese momento destellaban con inteligencia y ligera ironía.

Su cuerpo tampoco estaba mal, según pudo apreciar el pelirrojo. Largas piernas, cintura esbelta, una proporcionado bu…

- ¡Godric!

El codo de su moreno amigo lo sacó de sus agradables contemplaciones, Alzó la mirada ligeramente irritado para encontrarse con unos ojos verdes que lo miraban con furia. No le importó lo más mínimo. Sonrió con arrogancia a Slytherin mientras se juraba para si mismo que sería suya. Solo suya.

* * *

Rowen miró con preocupación a su amigo. Aunque normalmente tomara partido por él, estaba vez comprendía el enojo de Beolthan. La descarada mirada de Godric podría enervar a cualquiera, pero es que estaba vez traspasaba los límites de la buena educación y decencia. Menos mal que la joven integrante de la casa Slytherin no había dado muestras de enterarse, porque su reacción seguro que hubiera aportado un nuevo escándalo a la lista de Godric. ¿Por qué tenía esa fijación en las mujeres?

Podía imaginar la cara avergonzada de la adorable joven, sus verdes ojos llenos de vergüenza, destellando de ira. Quizá se tornarían oscuros como las hojas de los bosques en invierno, tan suaves…

Rowen agitó la cabeza con energía, reprendiéndose mentalmente por su excesiva imaginación. Se volvió hacia el pelirrojo, dispuesto a interrumpir el duelo de miradas que tenía con el Slytherin. No valía la pena comerse la cabeza. Había visto con demasiada frecuencia la mirada de decisión de Godric.

* * *

Mandroc Gryffindor observó con preocupación por el rabillo del ojo la incipiente pelea entre su hijo y el vástago de su amigo y aliado político. Debía interrumpir antes de que el altercado se le fuese de las manos, ¿Es que su hijo nunca iba a aprender donde estaba su lugar?

- Mi querido Beriel, ¿conoces a mi hijo Godric? – Mientras hablaba cogió con firmeza a Godric del codo y lo adelantó con cierta brusquedad.

- Sí, mi hijo Beolthan y el suyo van a las clases del Castillo Greenwick, sino me equivoco. – ante la sonrisa de asentimiento de Godric continuó.- a quién seguro que no conoces es a mi hija pequeña, que acaba de terminar sus estudios.- se volvió hacia la deliciosa rubia.- Acércate Sally, cariño.

La rubia Slytherin se acercó con garbo. Sus pasos eran sinuosos, más que andar se deslizaba hacia ellos. Durante un segundo, sus ojos se prendieron ante Godric, quién sintió un escalofrío ante la decisión y pasión que destilaban. Ante su intercambio de miradas, Rowen tuvo un súbito presentimiento.

- Maldroc, joven Godric, Lord Rowen, os presento a mi hija:

Salazar Slytherin.

* * *

_- Mi querida señora, ¿Tiene nombre?_

_- Sí, me llamo Sarah Lecroix. ¿Y usted?_

_- Tom Ryddle. – Le sonrió._


	2. Un Colegio

Bueno, he vuelto. Tarde, pero he vuelto. XD. Se que lo prometí subir hace tiempo, pero la verdad es que he estado muy, muy liada y he tenido que atrasar cualquier asunto que no tuviera nada que ver con la universidad. Espero, y haré todo lo posible, para actualizar lo más pronto posible, tanto esta historia como Quinto Año.

Bueno, algunas aclaraciones. He intentado utilizar tanto el lenguaje como, digamos, los pensamientos del siglo once, donde está ambientado el fic. Así que no matéis a nadie si dice alguna barbaridad, jejeje.

Aparte de eso, no se si estoy muy contenta de cómo me ha salido, porque he tenido que aligerar un poco la historia si no quiero que me salga kilométrica (como la otra). Así que, si tenéis quejas, sugerencias… REVIEW.

Como siempre, la contestación a los reviews abajo. (Gracias, Gracias!!!)

S. Lestrange

**CAPITULO 2: Un colegio**

Rowen caminaba frustrado por los pasillos del Castillo. Si algún día hacia recuento de los peores días de su vida, seguro que hoy estaba entre los primeros. Primero el encontronazo de Godric y Beolthan. Lo que en principio fue una discusión pronto degeneró en una pelea en toda regla, hechizos incluidos. Y él, que solo había intentado separar, se había llevado la peor parte. Y esta vez la culpa la había tenido el pelirrojo. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan arrogante?

Por que sus comentarios habían enervado a cualquiera. ¡A quién se le ocurre darse aires de conquistador delante del hermano de su próxima víctima ! Le había estado dando la lata sobre Salazar las últimas tres semanas, el tiempo que llevaba sin verla. Pobrecita.

Y por si fuera poco, después de salir de una improvisada enfermería, donde la sobrina de Greenwick le había curado las heridas, el mismísimo Greenwick le había llamado, diciéndole que necesitaba su ayuda. Porque quizá tendría que cerrar el Castillo.

Así que estaba huyendo de su mejor amigo, intentando olvidar la voz y la expresión de su mentor, mientras se lamentaba sobre la razón que lo había impulsado a levantarse ese día. ¡¡Y apenas pasaba el mediodía!!

Tan ensimismado iba refunfuñando sobre su destino, que no fue consciente de la figura que lo esperaba al final del pasillo hasta que estuvo a su altura. Y probablemente hubiera seguido sin verla sino fuera porque se rió. Una maravillosa risa cantarina.

- Salazar.- su voz fue inexplicablemente un ronco susurro. Intentó sin éxito aclararse la garganta, pero descubrió que a su pesar la tenía perfectamente.

- Vaya, te acuerdas de mí.- La rubia lo miró divertida. La verdad es que ella si que se acordaba, tanto de él como de su descarado amigo. Y era una pena que fuera su amigo, porque le hubiera gustado hablar con él sino fuera porque el pelirrojo la desnudaba con la vista cada vez que la tenía a menos de tres metros.

- Sí, como olvidarte.- Horrorizado, sacudió con fuerza la morena cabeza.- Quiero decir, que hace poco que nos hemos visto… que…- Calló avergonzado.

Rowen miró al suelo completamente sonrojado. No es que fuera un Don Juan como Godric pero normalmente no era tan torpe. Solo levanto la vista cuando volvió a escuchar la risa.

- Tranquilo, capté la idea.- Su voz sonó con el ya familiar tono entre sarcástico y burlón. En otra persona, se hubiera visto pedante y grosero, en ella, era algo más que la definía, tenía una tonalidad especial, hechizante.- Busco a mi hermano

¿Por qué esta tan nervioso? Si sonriera aunque solo fuera un poco estaría mejor, pero parece que le impresiono demasiado. ante sus propios pensamientos, sonrió traviesamente. El esbozo de un plan se empezaba a perfilar en su delicada cabecita.

- ¿Sabes donde está…?- lo miró repentinamente avergonzada.- Perdona, pero no recuerdo…

- Ah,- Rowen no pudo evitar sentir una punzada de desilusión.- Me llamo Rowen A. Ravenclaw.

- ¿Rowena?

- ¿Qué?- Al escuchar una risilla mal contenida, comprendió que le estaba tomando el pelo.- No, es Rowen Aldric. Pero Aldric no me gusta.- sonrió por primera vez en lo que llevaba de día.

- Podría ser peor.

- ¿Eutomodoro?

- Eso si que es horrible, pero no es un nombre de verdad.- le contestó alzando una de sus perfiladas cejas.

- Así se llama mi tío.

- Lo siento… por él.

Ambos se miraron unos segundos antes de estallar en carcajadas.

* * *

Godric dio la enésima vuelta por el Castillo intentando encontrar a Rowen. Mientras enfilaba un pasillo hacia los terrenos, que aún no había revisado, refunfuño en voz baja por su mala suerte. ¡Él no tenía la culpa de haberle dado! Bueno, quizá un poco si, admitió en un momento de sinceridad, pero no iba dirigido a él, sino al estúpido, arrogante, clasista, estúpido, engreído, estúpido… ¿Había mencionado ya que era estúpido?

Vio una morena figura cerca del bosque, charlando con alguien en las sombras. Esperó que fuera su amigo, porque si se acercaba y resultaba ser otro sería la vergüenza del siglo. Según se acercaba, comprobó con alivio que era su amigo, mientras la curiosidad sobre su misterioso acompañante crecía. ¿Era una chica?

No se lo podía creer. ¡Rowen con una chica! Eso había que celebrarlo. Sonrió ampliamente, mientras se acercaba para romper "su momento". Cuando apenas estaba a tres pasos de la pareja, pudo por fin distinguir el rostro de la joven. Salazar. La sonrisa se apagó en su apuesto rostro.

Al sentir que alguien se acercaba por su espalda, Rowen giró la cabeza molesto por la interrupción. Era Godric. Sin saber porqué se sonrojo como un colegial pillado mientras hacia trampas.

- ¿Godric?

- Hola Rowen. Te buscaba para disculparme por mi comportamiento de antes, pero veo que ya estas… ocupado. – La voz del pelirrojo sonó fría y altanera, justo como sonaba cuando se sentía herido.- Señorita Slytherin.- cabeceó rígidamente hacia la rubia, que lo miraba divertida y se volvió.

- Go.. Godric! Espera, no es lo que parece.- Rowen sintió que se ruborizaba, intentó no volverse hacia su compañera, que seguro que lo miraba horrorizada por su descaro.(Que de hecho intentaba contener las carcajadas).- Me la encontré mientras buscaba a su hermano.- ante la mirada suspicaz de Godric se corrigió.- Ella lo buscaba. A él. Quiero decir a Beolthan…- Dios, empezaba a tartamudear como un crío. ¡Maldita sea! Solo estaba hablando con ella.- Godric…

Godric miró severamente al moreno, pero viendo que realmente estaba pasando una situación apurada, sonrió. La verdad era que desde que había empezado a tartamudear lo había perdonado. Al fin y al cabo, solo era una chica. Maravillosamente guapa, pero una chica. Seguramente no la iba a ver más. ¿Verdad?

- No pasa nada Rowen. Es que no te encontraba y pensé que te había pasado algo.- se inventó sobre la marcha. La verdad es que ahora se sentía avergonzado por su repentino ataque de celos hacia su mejor amigo.- ¿Has encontrado a tu hermano, Salazar?- Interpeló a la rubia.

Sally apartó rápidamente la mano de su boca, pues había estado intentando aguantar las ganas de reírse, para mirarlo seria. Alzó una de sus delicadas cejas.

- Señorita Slytherin, Gryffindor.

Auch, a eso se le llama arrogancia aristocrática. pensó el pelirrojo. Ensanchó su sonrisa. ¿Creía que podía reírse de él? Ya vería la pequeña dama.

- Perdón, mi dama. Por cierto, acabó de tener una… discusión con su hermano, si quiere le puedo indicar donde está.- Le guiñó un ojo con suficiencia.

- No se moleste, seguro que está en la Biblioteca. Espero que la enfermera le haya podido curar.

Dicho lo cual, se levantó con la gracia serpentina que la caracterizaba.

- Rowen, ha sido todo un placer.

Ambos jóvenes vieron como se alejaba andando por el mullido césped. No hablaron hasta que su estilizada figura desapareció dentro del castillo.

- Tienes que reconocerlo, Godric. Es buena.

- Muy buena.

- ¿Te curó bien?

- Sí…- al darse cuenta que se había puesto en evidencia, lo miró ceñudo.- ¡Oye! ¿Crees que ese tipejo es capaz de mandarme a la enfermería?

- Bueno…

Riendo, Godric empezó una persecución para demostrarle que nadie podía con él, el León de la Casa Gryffindor.

Y menos aún una serpiente como Beolthan.

* * *

- Dime, amigo. ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa?- Ambos estaban echados cómodamente en la sombra de un gran arce. Godric estaba totalmente tumbado, mirando como los rayos del sol pasaban entre las hojas. Rowen, en cambio, jugaba con el césped, apoyado en el tronco.

- Nada.- Su cara estaba semioculta por su largo cabello, en sombra. Su tono sonó oscuro. Godric giró la cabeza para mirarlo.- Vale, Greenwick cerrará el Colegio.

- ¡¿Cómo?! ¡Es imposible! Sus ideas sobre la educación son innovadoras y están dando muy buenos resultados. Si lo cierra, la comunidad mágica entrará en recesión.

Rowen lo miró asombrado. No es que Godric fuera tonto, pero era la primera vez que lo escuchaba expresarse tan serio y apasionado. Tan… convincente.

- ¿Y que quieres que haga? No tiene a nadie que lo sustituya y se… muere.

- Pero, ¿cómo que se muere?

- No lo sé. No se había visto nunca antes. Es como si se lo comieran por dentro, como una infección de los órganos. Pero cuando consiguen curar uno, la enfermedad ya se ha extendido a otro sitio.

- Maldita sea. ¿Es que no hay nada que funcione en este mundo?

Después de esta declaración, ambos amigos se quedaron en silencio largo rato, cada uno perdido en sus propios pensamientos. Godric aún no se recuperaba de la doble impresión de saber que su mentor y amigo se moría y de que el Colegio cerraba. Jamás había pensado que le iba a coger tanto cariño a ese mohoso castillo. A las clases. Siempre había dado por sentado de que cuando él ya hubiera terminado, seguiría ahí, para sus hijos y sus nietos.

- ¿No hay nada que podamos hacer?

- No. Lord Greenwick se muere, ya lo tiene asumido. Por desgracia, el castillo lo heredará unos parientes que no tienen en mente precisamente continuar con su labor docente.

- Deberíamos hacer algo. Quizá…

- ¿Quizá...?- Rowen miró ligeramente alarmado a su compañero. Conocía esa expresión. Significaba problemas. Muchos problemas.

- Podríamos continuar nosotros.

- Esto… verás el castillo no es nuestro. Y no tenemos propios.

- Bueno, podríamos buscar a alguien que los tuviera.- Godric se volvió a mirarlo. Le brillaban los azules ojos. Rowen meneó la cabeza, pero no pudo evitar sonreír.

- Con una condición.

- ¿Cuál?

- Yo me encargo de Aritmancia y Encantamientos.

- De acuerdo.- El pelirrojo se levanto de un salto, sobresaltando al joven Ravenclaw.- Pero yo me encargaré de Transformaciones y… Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas.

- Te la acabas de inventar.- lo acusó, sonriente.

- Bueno, estoy seguro que les encantará a nuestros alumnos. Será la mejor.- añadió soñadoramente. Rowen ya se estaba viendo en apuros para pararle los pies, aunque también él empezaba a notar un cierto cosquilleo en el estomago.

- Bueno, - le cortó con tono conciliador antes de que su impulsivo amigo empezará a desvariar…más.- lo primero será decírselo a Lord Greenwick, para que no ayude con la organización.

- ¿Y que esperamos?

* * *

Salazar caminaba con tranquilidad y parsimonia al lado de su hermano, que despotricaba contra cierto pelirrojo bravucón. La verdad, no le interesaba lo más mínimo. Y menos después de una hora así. Aunque jamás pensó que lo diría, echaba de menos el internado. Para ser más exactos a su amiga Helga.

Sonrió al recordarla. Helga pertenecía a una familia que había adquirido hacia poco su título de la nobleza, por su trabajo y lealtad en servicio de la Corona. Con lo cual, no eran bien vistos por la aristocracia del más rancio abolengo. Es decir, por su familia en general. A pesar de ello, o gracias a ello, Salazar había encontrado a una amiga y confidente en la pequeña morena.

Aunque de carácter dócil y amable, Helga sabía imponerse al resto de las alumnas con relativa facilidad, no por algo sus arranques de mal genio eran conocidos por todo el internado. Además, era una persona muy leal, que supo guardarle todos sus secretos (o aquellos secretos que le había contado), al margen del beneficio personal que pudiera haber sacado al contarlos. Y es que se mantenía fuera de todo el politiqueo que ya existía entre el alumnado, como preparación a la vida real, donde alcanzar una buena posición lo era todo.

Pero la pequeña Helga no era así. Aunque todos se esperaban que invirtiera todos sus esfuerzos en conseguir un buen marido, gracias sobre todo a su fortuna, y quitarse el lacre de un apellido sin historia, ella parecía más interesada en sus libros y plantas. Y en hacer sonreír a Salazar, propensa a la melancolía.

- ¿De qué sonríes?

- ¿Qué?- Sally se volvió a mirar a Beolthan, que lucía bastante enfadado. Bueno, la verdad es que llevaba enfadado desde que salieron de la Biblioteca. Y eso que no le he dicho que he estado hablando con uno de los que se pele

- ¿No me estabas echando cuenta? ¡Salazar!- odiaba cuando la llamaba con ese tono, ni que tuviera tres años- Ya no tienes tres años. Es tu deber atender a la charla de los hombres y escucharlos cuando necesiten hablar con alguien, incluso cuando no los entiendas.

Vale. Sabía que ese tono arrogante y despreciativo era muy común en su familia, por lo que tenía que aguantarse. Pero, ¿quién se creía para hablarle de esa manera? ¿Se creía que era idiota? Tuvo que recurrir a todas las técnicas de autocontrol que le habían enseñado, para intentar mantener la cara serena y la voz tranquila.

- No tengo tres años, Beolthan. Y entiendo perfectamente lo que hablas, lo único que escapa de mi entendimiento es el por qué te sigo escuchando después de una hora perdida en tu charla banal e inútil. – Bueno, quizá se había extralimitado un poco, pero había que reconocer que la voz le había sonado tranquila. Y no se le había notado nada de nada las ganas que tenía de terminar el trabajo de… del pelirrojo.

Beolthan la miraba alucinado. Lo habían criado entre la firme convicción de que era mejor que los demás, o de la inmensa mayoría la menos, simplemente por ser quién era, al margen de sus logros personales. Y de que las mujeres debían ocuparse ante todo de la comodidad de su marido y de los hombres de su familia. Y de criar a los hijos.

Pero no de regañarle en tono duro y de pasar olímpicamente de él, como si tuviera cosas mejores que hacer que escucharle. Le habían avisado de que su hermana tenía un carácter fuerte, que tuviera paciencia con ella después de estar cuatro años sin verla. Pero eso era demasiado. Iba a abrir la boca para hacerle ver donde estaba su sitio cuando su _querida_ hermana pasó por delante de él.

- ¡Helga!

Helga Hupplepuff sonrió al ver a su querida amiga rubia abalanzarse sobre ella para abrazarla. Correspondió con entusiasmo a sus carantoñas, demasiado acostumbrada a los bruscos cambios de humor de Sally para sorprenderse. Cuando la rubia se acercó a su mejilla para besarla le susurró algo sobre de que la rescatase.

Así que a eso se debía su efusividad. Lanzó una discreta ojeada por encima de su hombro. El joven, que en esos momentos se acercaba hacia ellas, no parecía haberle hecho mucha gracia la interrupción. Su carácter altivo y ese andar sinuoso lo señalaban como pariente de la hermosa chica que había compartido cuarto con ella durante cuatro años. Guapo, pero seguro que Beolthan, pues no podía ser otro más que su hermano, sería un capullo integral. Es decir, una persona difícil de complacer.

- ¡Sally! ¿Cómo estas querida? Te veo magnifica.

- Helga, me encantas.- ambas jóvenes se rieron como dos colegialas, paradas en mitad del austero pasillo con sus vestidos de pesado terciopelo. Se rieron a carcajadas ante la mirada furibunda de Beolthan, escandalizado por su comportamiento.

- Hermana, deberías comportarte.

- Vamos Beolthan, no hay nadie y Helga me conoce suficiente. No es tan estirada como las damas de la Corte.- Salazar le dio la espalda para coger a la morena del brazo y conducirla, arrastrarla, pasillo adelante. – Helga, tengo que presentarte a un joven, te encantará. Es muy simpático e inteligente.

- ¿Así?- Helga no pudo más que poner los ojos en blanco. Sally había tardado ni tres segundos en hablar de chicos. No es que fuera de esas que solo piensan en casarse, más bien le gustaban desde un punto de vista… profesional. Le encantaba diseccionar a la gente (metafóricamente hablando, claro) y manipularlas y confundirlas hasta que hicieran justo lo que ella querían que hicieran. Helga sabía con certeza, que si su hermano aún le respondía, era porque no llevaba tiempo suficiente cerca de ella.

- Si.

- Si te refieres a Ravenclaw, es un estúpido que solo sirve para sus libros.- le interrumpió con acidez Beolthan, que caminaba airado junto a ellas.- Y seguro que ni para eso, pues todo el mundo sabe que el favorito de Lord Greenwick.

- ¿Así? Pues a mi me había parecido un joven muy determinado e inteligente.- apuntó con voz suave la rubia. – Pero quizá me haya equivocado.- Ahí va. Helga no pudo menos que sonreír.

- Por supuesto, querida hermana.- La joven Hupplepuff tuvo que darle un disimulado codazo a Sally para recordarle que el estúpido era él no ella.- Solo son aires de grandeza y buenas posiciones, al igual que su fatuo amigo _pelirrojo_, de hecho, se sabe que quizá sea nombrado sucesor de Lord Greenwick al cargo del colegio.

- ¡Eso es imposible!- Ambos integrantes de la familia Slytherin se volvieron sorprendidos ante tamaña afirmación.- Quiero decir,- Helga sintió que se sonrojaba, menos mal que su tez morena, aunque mal vista por ser indicio de su pasado no noble, disimulaba el rubor… un poco.- por lo que me he podido enterar por mi padre, que lleva las cuentas del mercado de pieles y muebles, el Castillo pasará a unos parientes lejanos de Lord Greenwick, que piensan convertirlo en su residencia de verano.

- Mejor, esta escuela fue un intento de revolucionar la tradición, mejor que se olvide como si nunca hubiera existido.

- ¡Pero hermano! Reconoce que esta "subversiva" institución de ha convertido en un especialista de Pociones. ¿No crees que negarle a los jóvenes una buena educación es peor para la sociedad?

- Salazar, tú has vivido lejos de todo esto bastante tiempo. Por ahí se dice que solo era el principio. Que su talante antitradicionalista llegaba a los extremos de querer una educación no solo para la nobleza sino para la plebe.- Su voz escandalizada bajo hasta un ronco susurro conspirador, por lo que las jóvenes tuvieron que acercársele.- Incluso se hablaba de educación igualitaria para ambos sexos.

El trío de jóvenes ando largo rato después de esto sin hablar. Beolthan caminaba orgulloso, seguro de haber conseguido que su hermana se olvidara de esos idiotas. Pero no podía estar más lejos de la verdad. Salazar, que bajo una apariencia de porcelana y unas maneras a veces infantiles, escondía una voluntad de hierro y ambición. Ambición para poder ser ella misma, sin tener que deber respeto a nadie que no se lo hubiera ganado. Y hambre de conocimientos.

La idea de una educación para todos, al alcance de ella misma, le había calado muy hondo en su alma. Con una simple mirada de reojo, advirtió que Helga se debatía con similares pensamientos. Sonrió para sí.

No dejaría pasar la oportunidad de poder saciar su hambre de magia tan fácilmente.

* * *

- Sólo necesitamos un Castillo lo suficientemente grande para que puedan hacerse habitaciones para el alumnado que viva lejos, porque había pensado que deberíamos permitir que los que vivan lejos se queden a dormir. Y profesores suficientes para dar una buena selección de asignaturas, porque desde luego a Lord Greenwick le faltan algunas, como por ejemplo la de Criaturas Mágicas, y también…

Rowen lo miraba alucinado. Incluso antes de llegar a los aposentos de su mentor, Godric ya había ideado el solito toda la estructura del Colegio. Y mira que solo tenían que cruzar los jardines y bajar algunos pasadizos. Al escuchar su última barbaridad (Campeonatos de Quidditch, un nuevo juego que estaba causando furor) no pudo evitar poner los ojos en blanco e intervenir para ayudarle a poner los pies en la Tierra, antes de que llegara a la Luna. Si es que eso es aún posible.

- Godric… Godric.- Le pegó una colleja made in Madre de Godric, para traspasar su verborrea.- ¡Godric! Baja de las nubes. Ay, Dios. ¿Te estás escuchando?- Alzó las manos para apaciguar la mirada colérica que le asestó el pelirrojo, rascándose la nuca.- No te quejes que no te he dado tan fuerte. –suspiro.- ¿Sabes el dinero que necesitaríamos para hacer todo lo que pretendes?

- Nuestros padres…

- Godric, mi querido amigo. A pesar de que considero a nuestros padres unas magnificas personas, recuerda como se pusieron cuando quisimos venir al Colegio nosotros, ¡más si les pides que subvencionen uno!

- Pero…

- Además, si queremos continuar la labor de nuestro mentor, no sólo con el Colegio sino con las reformas que había pensado… Queremos, Godric, queremos…

- ¿No te parece que ha ido un poco lejos? Quiero decir, ya sé que vivimos en el s.XI, pero hay algunos estancados en el diez aún. No sé si querrían que las mujeres aprendieran magia al mismo nivel que nosotros. Además – agregó en tono arrogante, alzando la barbilla.- no creo que estuvieran a la altura. Reconócelo, dime una mujer que sea tan inteligente como un hombre y que sepa guardar la compostura.

- Salazar.

- Pfff.- Godric bajó la vista un momento derrotado. Al cabo de unos momentos la alzó nuevamente.- De todas maneras no creo que la mayoría lo aceptasen.

- Bueno…- casi se podía escuchar a los engranajes de la mente del moreno funcionar a toda velocidad.- no sabía que te acobardaras por tamaña insignificancia, pero bueno, quizás tengas razón y tengamos que amoldarnos a lo que la gente piense de nosotros…

- ¡Oye! Que yo no he dicho eso. – El pelirrojo se paró en mitad del pasillo haciendo aspavimientos enojados con las manos. Rowen se paró unos metros más para allá… para ocultar la risa nada más. Es tan fácil de convencer cuando lo conoces. pensó divertido.- Pero es que…

- Hagamos un trato, querido amigo. Dejamos abierta la inscripción a las mujeres y si se quieren apuntar bien. Y si no, también. ¿Estás de acuerdo?

Gryffindor pareció pensárselo unos segundos, pero pareció gustarle la idea, que resultaba novedosa y a la vez evitaba el enfrentamiento directo con algunos sectores de la sociedad. Como sus padres.

- De acuerdo. Entonces deberemos dividir las habitaciones del alumnado que este internado (¿Te gusta esa palabra, Rowen?) en hombres y mujeres. Creo que deberíamos poner alguna trampa o requisito en las habitaciones femeninas para evitar que algunos indeseables se cuelen, tu sabes que a esa edad…

Allá va otra vez

Entre monólogo por parte de Godric y pacientes conatos de Rowen para evitar que se fuera demasiado por las nubes, llegaron ante la puerta de los aposentos privados de Lord Greenwick. Se pararon un momento para decentarse y poner cara de responsables adultos , que tanta falta le hacia a Godric. Después de tomar aire, el moreno alzó un puño y golpeó con suavidad y firmeza la maciza puerta de roble.

Esperaron unos minutos. Nada. Ni un ruido.

- No está. Vámonos Godric y volvemos más tarde.

- ¿No te das vencido muy pronto? No nos habrá escuchado.

Rowen volvió a golpear la puerta algo más fuerte. Nada. Miró al pelirrojo alzando una ceja.

- Es que golpeas como una chica, así es normal que no se entere.- sonriendo ante la mirada fulminante del moreno, dio dos golpes atronadores en la puerta.

Con el último golpe, está se abrió. No salió nadie, simplemente de quedó ligeramente abierta.

- La has roto.

- No seas exagerado Rowen. Simplemente estaba mal cerrada.- pero la voz de Godric no expresaba toda la seguridad que éste pretendía. Pero es que había algo que no iba bien. Nada bien.

- No me gusta. Vámonos Godric.- la cara de Rowen expresaba espanto. Espanto ante una puerta entornada inocente.

- Vamos. No somos unos cobardes. Entremos. ¿Lord Greenwick?- mientras llamaba, empujó la puerta con la mano para abrirla de par en par y entró unos pasos en la habitación.

- ¿No lo somos?- musitó Rowen entre dientes entrando detrás de él, con lo que se ganó una dura mirada por parte de su amigo, que ya se dirigía hacia el dormitorio.- Godric no deberías entrar ahí. ¡Godric! Qué no entres…- Cualquier intención que tuviera de regañar a su impulsivo amigo quedó borrada al imprimirse en sus ojos la escena del dormitorio de su mentor y amigo.

* * *

Rowen y Godric esperaban al médico sentados con la cabeza gacha en un sillón del Hall. Hacia una media hora que lo habían mandado llamar, después de salir corriendo de la macabra escena. A Rowen todavía se le revolvía el estomago el recordarlo. Sabía que no debíamos entrar.

- ¿Estáis bien? Nos acabamos de enterar.- al sentir una mano posarse con delicadeza sobre su hombro, Rowen alzó la vista hacia unos ojos esmeraldas. Salazar.

La rubia les sonreía con calma, lo que tuvo un inmediato efecto apaciguador sobre los chicos. Al apartar, con un ligero esfuerzo, la mirada de sus ojos verdes, comprobó que venía acompañada por su hermano Beolthan, escuchó gruñir a su lado al constatarse su presencia, y por una joven bajita y morena, pero que transmitía una increíble sensación de vitalidad.

- Ésta es Helga Hupplepuff, compañera de habitación de mi internado.- la voz dulce de Sally pareció seguir el curso de sus pensamientos.- Helga, éstos son Rowen Ravenclaw y Godric Gryffindor, compañeros de mi hermano.- añadió políticamente. Ante la mirada divertida del moreno por su salida, amplió su sonrisa, mirándolo. A Rowen le pareció escuchar otro gruñido bajo, pero, sinceramente, no estaba echando mucha cuenta.

- ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado? ¿Está bien vuestro mentor?- La voz de Helga sacó a los demás de su ensimismamiento momentáneo, pero la mirada enfadada del pelirrojo la había hecho intervenir. Esta Salazar…

- Bueno, bien lo que se puede decir bien, no lo está. Está muerto.- la voz de Godric sonó ligeramente enfadada. El moreno se encogió en su asiento al asaltarlo una repentina culpabilidad.

Después de esta declaración, se sumieron en el silencio, cada uno sumido en sus pensamientos. Salazar se sentó al lado de Godric, era el único asiento libre, mientras que Helga, su energía momentáneamente apagada, y Beolthan permanecían de pie. Tan impactados estaban, que Beolthan no se quejó cuando Gryffindor se acercó un poco a su hermana.

Fuera del Castillo, un pájaro trinó festejando el soleado día, ajeno a la tensa espera de dentro. Unos pasos los hicieron respingar al sonar repentinamente en el silencio. Era el medico, que bajaba con cara descompuesta por las escaleras.

- Un horror. Una verdadera barbaridad…- musitaba con aire ausente mientras se enjuagaba la frente con un pañuelo. Miró una sola vez hacia los jóvenes, meneando la cabeza con desaliento y dolor.

Godric apretó el puño con repentina furia, mirando fijamente al suelo para contener unas rabiosas lágrimas.

- ¿Quién ha podido…?- susurró violentamente. Rowen hundió la cara en sus manos, agarrándose unos segundos el pelo con desesperación, para alzar la cara a continuación, con una nueva energía y la determinación pintada en su aristocrático rostro.

- No te preocupes, viejo amigo. No permitiremos que su obra, la obra por la que dio la vida, se hunda en el recuerdo. Lo haremos.

Ante sus palabras, Godric alzó la cara con ojos brillantes.

- Perdona, ¿pero haréis qué?- Salazar se inclinó hacia ellos curiosa, la verde tela de las largas mangas de su vestido rozando la mano de Godric, que se crispó.

- Un Colegio. Un Colegio abierto a todos y a todas, sin importar rango o sexo.- la voz del joven Gryffindor nunca sonó tan firme hasta ese momento, dejando atrás una adolescencia impulsiva y atolondrada, para dejar paso a un adulto apasionado. Clavó sus azules ojos en los verdes de la mujer que ocupaba sus pensamientos desde que la había conocido, atrapándolos.

Salazar Slytherin no tuvo que mirar a su compañera para buscar apoyo, ni a su hermano para que le aconsejara precaución. Había visto una puerta abierta a su sueño de Conocimiento.

- Te ayudaré.- musitó posando una de sus esbeltas manos encima del puño aún cerrado del cazador.

- ¡¡¿QUÉ?!!

* * *

- _Enhorabuena, tienen una hermosa hija. Ha heredado también su pelo rojo._

_El padre la cogió con infinito cuidado, agachándose un poco para que la pequeña multitud de niños que había a sus pies viera a su nueva hermana. El médico sonrió con benevolencia al verlo tan ocupado. Ya se daba la vuelta cuando escuchó su respuesta._

_- Siempre lo heredan. Es una tradición milenaria de mi familia.- musitó suavemente._

* * *

**

* * *

REVIEWS**

**Arel-M: **Me alegro que te haya gustado!!! Claro que lo hice queriendo, no podía ser de otro modo. Jejeje. Y aunque parezca mentira, haré que encaje todo. Gracias por los piropos a la introducción, en cierta medida, lo considero lo más importante del primer capítulo. Espero que éste también te guste. XD.

Cómo veo que no quieres más reviews, tengo que decirte algo, que soy aún más impulsiva e impaciente que Godric: EY!!! ¿Visiones de futuro? Ay, ay, ay, que me suena de algo… jajajaja. No pasa nada, aunque tu Pansy me recuerda más que nada a Phoebe, de Embrujadas (quiero la sexta temporada ya!) En fin…

Bueno, espero recibir tu review lo más pronto posible, porque no se aún si me convence este capítulo o no… Por cierto, _Vacaciones de Navidad_ me encanta cada vez más. Es curioso ver como las historias se desvían del camino original, no? Yo que pensaba que ésta iba a ser un par de capítulos…

**Mangy**No sabes el favor que me has hecho: Ya se me olvidaba el trozo de futuro!!!! Jajaja. Bueno, para la gente que no ha leído _Married_ (la recomiendo, espero que no te importe que yo también lo utilice.) los trozos en cursiva son hechos del futuro, que sirven para aclarar, o liar más, nunca se sabe, hechos que ocurrirán más adelante… o hechos que serán importantes en mi otra historia, que aunque no tiene nada que ver enlaza en cierta manera con ésta.

Bueno, ya ves que he actualizado al fin (¿Que días de vacaciones?). Pero es que el tiempo se me pasa últimamente volando y me faltan horas. Ya ves que este capítulo lo he mantenido más en secreto… Así que espero que hayan cosas que te sorprendan… Xd. Bss

**Aliena: **Me reafirmo en mi postura. No tardes milenios en escribir el R-E-V-I-E-W. Creo que no voy a escuchar tus dudas a menos que escribas reviews más largos… jajajaja. Bueno, no se que más decirte, solo que mañana te vas a llevar una sorpresa cuando te diga que he actualizado… XD

**Phoenix: **Jajajaja. No te preocupes, que todo encajará, ya verás. Y, que problemas tienes con el nombre de Salazar? A mi me encanta, (que no se note que me lo he puesto de nick). Espero que la espera no haya sido demasiada, (si k lo ha sido, mil perdones!!!) y leas este capitulo con el mismo interés. Espero con ansia tu respuesta.


	3. Una pasión

Reconozco que he tardado bastante, pero al menos la promesa de actualizar antes de que terminaran las navidades la he cumplido, algo es algo. :D

Bueno, no se cómo estará, pero espero que os guste.

¡¡FELIZ NAVIDAD A TODOS!!

S. Lestrange

**CAPITULO III: Una pasión.**

El rasgar de la pluma sobre el pergamino era lo único que se escuchaba en la amplia sala, allende a la que contenía el Consejo de Magos, reunido en ese momento.

Era un día soleado de primavera y el Sol que entraba por los amplios ventanales arrancaba destellos dorados de la larga cabellera de la única ocupante. Reflejos hermosos como ella. O al menos esa era la humilde opinión del joven que la observaba desde la puerta.

Viendo que su entrada había pasado desapercibida, se acercó con pasos silenciosos desde su espalda, esperando sorprenderla y quebrar así su estudiada máscara calma. ¿Por qué era siempre tan difícil de sorprender?

Sonrió con suficiencia. No se había dado cuenta de nada, ni se había movido ni había variado el ritmo de su escritura. Apenas un paso o dos más y podría asustarla a placer. Dio uno más, levantó las manos…

- Buenos días, Gryffindor.

- ¿Cómo te has dado cuenta?- Inquirió enfadado infantilmente.

Salazar se dignó a soltar la pluma y a volver lentamente para mirarlo burlona a los ojos, arqueando sus delicadas cejas en una expresión cada vez más familiar para el pelirrojo.

- Magia

Godric gruñó molesto, mientras rodeaba la mesa para sentarse delante de ella.

- No, en serio. Sé que no he hecho ningún ruido. ¿Cómo sabías que estaba a tu espalda?

La joven Slytherin lo miró molesta ante su tono prepotente. ¿Qué sabía que no hacía ningún ruido? ¿También sabía que era ridículamente orgulloso?

Bueno, quizá debería reconocer que escuchar, lo que se dice escuchar, no lo había hecho. Lo que si había escuchado era cerrarse la sala del Consejo. Y bueno, ¿Quién además de él abandonaría el Consejo de Magos a la mitad, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta lo que se jugaban? Y tampoco es que hubiera muchos sitios adonde ir…

- No estés tan seguro de eso. – le contestó en un estudiado tono desdeñoso.

Al ver que su repentino acompañante no hacía ademán de contestar, volvió a lo que estaba escribiendo.

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos en silencio. Godric al principio la miraba molesto, cada vez más teniendo en cuenta de que la rubia pasaba absolutamente de él, pero pronto se aburrió y se dedicó a pasear la mirada por la sala y por los estantes que la adornaban.

Luego miró a la ventana. Y volvió su vista hacia la joven esperando que se diera por aludida y hablara con él. Nada. El pelirrojo estaba absolutamente pasmado. Normalmente las jóvenes con las que hablaba estaban más que dispuestas a hablar con él. O lo que hiciera falta. Pero ella… nada.

Empezó a golpear con los dedos la mesa, primero con suavidad y cada vez más fuerte. ¿Cuánto llevaba en silencio? ¿Cinco minutos? ¡Para estarse callado no se había salido del aburrido consejo!

Nada. Ni un solo movimiento que denotara que reconocía su presencia.

Era increíble. ¿Es que ni siquiera le molestaba el golpeteo? A su padre le sacaba de quicio.

Aburrido, observó con curiosidad lo que la joven Slytherin escribía tan concentrada. ¿Era un libro? O al menos lo parecía. Era sólo un poco más pequeño a los que él estaba acostumbrado. De tapa gruesa, estaba forrado en terciopelo negro. Una cinta roja de marcar serpenteaba por la mesa. Se levantó un poco sobre sus codos, echándose para delante para intentar leer lo que ya estaba escrito.

- ¿Se puede saber que intentas?

Bueno, al menos había reconocido que estaba compartiendo el aire con él. Aunque, no sabía porqué, parecía algo molesta.

- ¿Qué es?- le preguntó obviando su mirada furiosa.

- No te importa.- Su tono glacial le recordó a su estúpido hermano.

- Claro que sí.- no abandonó su tono amistoso a pesar de su actitud. Se echó un poco hacia atrás, para no agobiarla con su presencia. La mayoría de las chicas solían enrojecer si se acercaba mucho. Aunque Godric tenía que reconocer que Salazar ni se había inmutado. Ante su silencio, insistió- ¿No me lo vas a decir?

- No.

Salazar volvió a agachar la cabeza para seguir escribiendo, con la única diferencia de que colocó su esbelto brazo alrededor del libro, para evitar que Gryffindor pudiera ver lo que escribía.

Él, por su parte, estaba sorprendido. Su actitud cerrada y misteriosa sobre lo que escribía en vez de desalentarlo solo avivó su curiosidad. Probó con otra técnica.

- Si no me lo dices no te diré como van las negociaciones con el Consejo.

Salazar lo miró fijamente en silencio con sus ojos verdes. Luego, se encogió de hombros.

- Da igual, me enteraré de todas formas cuando salga Rowen. O si no me lo dirá mi hermano.- añadió.

Godric no pudo más que levantar una ceja con estupefacción. ¿Cómo podía ser tan… tan… _ella_? ¿Y porque decía que se lo iba a decir Rowen de primera?

- ¿De verdad no sientes NADA de curiosidad? ¿Nada?

Salazar suspiró cansada de sus continuas interrupciones. Cómo si no supiera como iban las negociaciones. No por nada le había regalado a Beolthan una nueva pulsera de plata maciza. Una pulsera con un hábil hechizo de escucha, por supuesto.

- A ver, ¿cómo van las negociaciones? – capituló por fin con voz cansada.

- Primero tú.

Cogió la pluma con la obvia intención de volver a su tarea.

- Vale. Yo lo haré primero. Pero solo para satisfacer tu obvia curiosidad.- ante un suspiro desesperado de su compañera, prosiguió.- Los viejos están en principio en desacuerdo, pero entre Rowen y tu hermano están convenciendo a los Lores más jóvenes, así que si ellos nos apoyan, los viejos no tendrán nada que hacer.- ignoró la mirada de reconvención que le asestó la joven Slytherin ante lo de viejo .- Ahora te toca. ¿Qué escribes?

- Mi diario.

Gryffindor la miró expectante. ¿Ya está? ¿No le iba a decir nada más?

- ¿Y…? ¿No me vas a decir que estás escribiendo en él?

En vez de contestar, lo miró burlona mientras se levantaba con gracia.

- Vamos, el Consejo ya ha terminado.

Si no fuera porque al andar delante de él, Godric tenía una impresionante perspectiva de… bueno, de ella, seguramente se habría preguntado cómo sabía que habían terminado, si los gruesos muros impedían eficazmente que se filtrara ningún sonido.

* * *

Media hora más tarde estaban los cuatro juntos, intentando matar el tiempo con una conversación civilizada mientras llegaba Helga.

- … y entonces Sir Maddock se levantó y declaró:- Rowen se puso en pie y adoptó una pose pomposa.- Vuestra propuesta es totalmente absurda y fuera de lugar en la noble sociedad en que vivimos, pero… me gusta.

Godric se echó a reír con estruendosas carcajadas. Incluso su hermano sonrió levemente recordando el incidente que había ocurrido pocos minutos antes y que dio final al Consejo: Habían conseguido permiso para abrir su Escuela.

- Ahora solo nos falta el Castillo para alojar a los alumnos.- añadió el moreno, para continuar con voz soñadora.- seguro que tenemos muchos y esta vez el Colegio permanecerá después de que nos hayamos ido y…

- También necesitamos más profesores, que las demás familias acepten llevar a sus vástagos a nuestra "escuela", libros y demás enseres. Y posiblemente una enfermera.- le cortó Salazar.

Godric la miró enfadado ante la cara de decepción que puso Rowen a ver sus sueños cortados de raíz. Le devolvió la mirada desafiante. Sabía que llevaba razón.

- Bueno, estoy seguro de que solucionaremos todos los problemas que encontremos. Nadie dijo que fuera fácil.- increíblemente fue Beolthan quién salió en defensa de Ravenclaw. Su hermana lo miró sorprendida.

Se hizo un tenso silencio. Rowen se dedicó a pasear su vista por el lugar. Estaban en uno de los paseos laterales del Castillo donde se alojaba el Consejo de Magos. Era un lugar realmente precioso, con esas columnas y arcos hasta media altura, donde se unían con un muro bajo de piedra, que permitían una vista impresionante del prado de alrededor y el lago.

De hecho, Salazar se había sentado en el muro, apoyada indolentemente en una columna, con ese aire aristocrático y levemente arrogante que la caracterizaba. Tan segura de si misma. Rowen nunca había conocido ninguna mujer así. En su época, las mujeres eran criadas para servir al hombre. Pero Salazar era especial. Tenía fuerza, espíritu…

- ¿Se puede saber que miras con tanta atención?

El joven Lord Ravenclaw no pudo menos que respingar al sentirse descubierto. Se giró para clavar sus ojos en Beolthan, que lo miraba erguido en mitad del pasillo con cara de desaprobación.

- Ehh… pensaba que el Castillo que elijamos debería tener un lago.- improvisó.

- A mi me parece una buena idea.- lo apoyó la rubia.

- Umm… habrá que pensarlo.- La verdad es que no parecía muy convencido, pero por ahora el peligro inmediato había desaparecido. Suspiró algo más tranquilo, aunque no se atrevió a girarse otra vez hacia la joven.

- ¡Aquí Helga!- el repentino grito de Godric los sobresaltó a todos.

- ¿Helga?- no pudo dejar de notar Salazar.

- Si vamos a montar un Colegio juntos deberíamos empezar a tutearnos.- le respondió con tranquilidad el pelirrojo.- ¡Por fin llegas! ¿Dónde te habías metido? ¡Lo hemos conseguido!

Helga no pudo evitar reírse ante el acoso infantil por parte de Godric.

- Estaba ayudando a mi padre con una nueva tienda que va a abrir. No ha podido llegar antes porque me he tenido que pasar por mi casa a recoger unos pasteles para celebrar que habíamos ganado.- les mostró una cesta llena de magdalenas y demás bollería, Godric enseguida se agenció unos cuantos.

- ¿Cómo sabías que íbamos a ganar?- le preguntó curioso, con la boca llena.

- Porque hubiera sido una injusticia que nos dijeran que no. Además lo que hacemos lo hacemos por el propio bien de nuestros contemporáneos.

Ante sus idealistas palabras Rowen sonrió, totalmente de acuerdo. Los hermanos Slytherin, por el contrario, sonrieron con cinismo.

* * *

La cena esta siendo un autentico suplicio. Todos comían en silencio, algunos, cómo su dulce madre, aun pensaban en la horrible muerte de Lord Greenwick. Esa misma mañana el médico había dado su diagnóstico definitivo. Por increíble que pareciera, las mutilaciones en la piel eran producto de la propia enfermedad que lo acosaba desde hace tiempo. De hecho, ya había habido varios casos, aunque entre muggles.

Otros, como su padre, aún intentaban digerir el sorprendente anuncio de que el Consejo de Magos les había dado permiso para fundar su propia escuela. Aunque más que sorprendidos por la fundación, al fin y al cabo el fallecido Lord Greenwick había fundado una, lo estaban por la noticia que la inscripción estaba abierta tanto a hombres cómo mujeres.

Salazar aún recordaba con satisfacción como sus padres la habían mirado de reojo cuando les dieron la noticia. Como eran parte de su familia, no habían podido asistir a la reunión del Consejo.

Gracias a Dios.

La silenciosa cena fue interrumpida por la llegada de una lechuza. Su madre enseguida se puso susurrar la falta de educación del dueño de la carta. ¡No eran horas! Sorprendentemente, la carta que asió Beolthan tenía en el dorso la estampa de un León Rampante, símbolo personal de Godric Gryffindor.

- ¿Una fiesta? ¿Es que solo piensa en lo mismo?- Gruño Beolthan cuando terminó de leer la carta. Alzó la mirada para encontrarse con la inquisitiva mirada, y algo incrédula, de sus padres.

- ¿Desde cuando te escribes con Gryffindor?- le pregunto con sorpresa su padre.

- YO no me escribo con Gryffindor. Y te recuerdo, padre, que estamos embarcados juntos en el proyecto de la iscuela.

- Escuela.- le corrigió en voz baja Salazar.

Beolthan la miro de reojo, molesto por su corrección. Se enfado aún más cuando lo único que consiguió fue que Salazar empezará a reírse por lo bajo.

- ¿Y entonces porque te invita a una fiesta?- le preguntó esta vez su madre.

- Para celebrar que nos han dado el permiso. Ya sabes como es él, madre. Sólo piensa en fiestas.- eso último lo añadió con tono de reconvención.

- Pues a mi me parece una buena idea.- los sorprendió a todos el Cabeza de Familia. Al ver sus reacciones, sonrió.- Así nuestra pequeña Salazar podrá ir viendo a posibles candidatos para el matrimonio. Además, al no organizarla nosotros no parecerá que ya lo estamos buscando. ¿A ti que te parece, cariño?

Salazar sintió que una fría furia se apoderaba de ella, al ver como los restantes miembros de su familia discutían sobre su futuro sin contar con ella, como si no estuviera. ¿Acaso le habían preguntado si había algún joven que le gustara? O más importante, ¿si se quería casar?

Miró la carta que Beolthan había dejado sobre el fino mantel de seda. Desde donde ella estaba, al final de la mesa, podía ver perfectamente que la carta estaba dirigida a _los dos_. Pero no, ella iría como acompañante de su hermano, como si él le hiciera un favor al sacarla de casa.

Ella. ELLA había sido la que los había unido al grupo para fundar el Colegio de Magia. ELLA. No Beolthan. Y ahora era apartada a un lado. Comprendió que si sus padres la habían dejado no era porque creyeran que ella iba a ser útil o que realmente quería hacer eso. Sino porque así acompañaba a su hermano y de paso quedaría bien en sociedad. Cómo cuando su madre apoyaba algún grupo de Teatro o Poesía.

Pero ella valía para algo más que como el nuevo adorno de algún noble Sangre Pura. Ella valía para mucho más

Y lo demostraría. A todos.

* * *

Paseó su aristocrática mirada por el prado hasta encontrar a una figura conocida. Se acercó con paso firme hacia el muchacho, consciente de las reprobatorias miradas de las damas del lugar fijas en su espalda, al ver su descarado avance hacia el joven Lord.

Rowen miraba ausente como Godric aleccionaba a su grupo para cazar el jabalí. Odiaba las tardes de caza, pero de vez en cuando tenía que ir. Por lo menos no era obligado a participar. Por lo menos la mayoría de las veces.

Tuvo un pequeño sobresalto cuando una figura vestida de seda verde se sentó con gracia a su lado. La miró sorprendido, desde luego era una caja de sorpresas.

- Buenos días, Lady Slytherin.- la saludó solemnemente.

- Me llamo Salazar, por si lo has olvidado.- suavizó sus palabras con su típica sonrisa torcida, llena de burla. – Buenos días a ti también, Lord Ravenclaw.- le imitó sonriente.

- Muy bien, Salazar.- la observó con detenimiento. Vestía una túnica verde de corte bastante infantil, aunque a ella le sentaba de todas maneras excepto de forma infantil. Es más, estaba magnífica. Clavó sus profundos ojos en los verdes de ella, con sorpresa, advirtió en su mirada firme ambición y una inmensa inteligencia. No, no era nada infantil. Carraspeó.- ¿Te gusta la caza?

- Por supuesto que me encanta ver cómo los hombres más nobles abandonan sus modales para perseguir a un pobre animal como hace mil años. Es encantador.

Una vez más, Rowen no supo que decir. Salazar era distinta a todas las mujeres que conocía. De acuerdo que no tuviera tanta experiencia con ellas como su amigo Gryffindor, pero tampoco es que fuera un novato. Ella era diferente. El moreno siempre había tratado de ver a las mujeres como a los hombres, en materia de capacidades e inteligencia, a pesar de que la mayoría había decepcionado ese ideal. Pero ella no era igual. Era superior. Por primera vez en su vida tuvo que esforzarse en no quedarse atrás.

Para ganar tiempo, se masajeó suavemente el puente de la nariz. Hoy no estaba en plenas facultades.

- ¿Estás bien?- Ante su mirada curiosa se explicó.- Tienes ojeras.

- Sí. Bueno, no he pasado una buena noche. He tenido pesadillas.- ¿Por qué le contaba eso? Iba a quedar como un niño pequeño.

- A veces los sueños nos advierten de sucesos futuros.- perdió su mirada en los bosques.

- ¿Crees en la adivinación?- comentó más divertido de lo que se sentía.

- Creo en los instintos.- le respondió con suavidad.

Ante su respuesta el moreno no supo que decir. La contempló en silencio, admirando su perfil en la mañana. Sin saber por qué, su visión le hizo rememorar la pesadilla...

Al principio estaba en una calle concurrida, en estos sueños en que puedes ver pero no tocar. Sin saber la razón, sabía que todas aquellas personas eran magos y brujas. Y era extraño, porque que él supiera no había en todo el mundo un lugar donde se pudieran reunir tantos de los suyos con semejante libertad.

Durante un rato pudo curiosear las tiendas que se alineaban en la calle, ver a las personas. Si se esforzaba, incluso podía oír retazos de las conversaciones. Pero de repente, el anterior luminoso cielo se oscurecía y todo el callejón quedaba en sombras. La gente desaparecía y se instalaba un silencio que le martilleaba en sus oídos por su intensidad.

En el sueño no podía más que dar vueltas sobre sí mismo intentando vislumbrar algo en la densa oscuridad. Y cuando creía que ya no podía aguantar más, se empezaba a oír a dos personas discutiendo. No podía oír porqué, aunque se le antojaba algo de suma importancia. Por un momento, creía incluso reconocer las voces. Entonces un viento fuerte barría el lugar y lo obligaba a levantar la vista y entonces, enmarcado en verde sobre el cielo negro veía…

- ¿Rowen? ¿Rowen estás bien?- Recuperó lentamente la consciencia. Alguien le sacudía con suavidad el hombro. Su voz sonaba tan preocupada… Levantó con esfuerzo la cabeza, la luz del Sol se le antojaba tan brillante que apenas podía abrir los ojos.

- ¿Salazar?- su voz susurrante le sorprendió. Intentó hablar algo más fuerte.- ¿Salazar?

- Shhh. No hables. Te has desmayado.- a continuación pareció dirigirse a alguien fuera de su vista. Sólo podía ver la silueta de la joven envuelta en un halo dorado. - ¿Te sientes mejor? – Ante sus débiles intentos por sentarse lo recostó con suavidad pero con firmeza. Rowen quiso discrepar, pero al ver el lugar donde estaba recostado, la vaporosa falda de la rubia, se dejo hacer.

- Agua.- logró articular en un murmullo. Al instante, sintió un vaso apoyado sobre sus labios. Bebió con ansia. El agua clara y fresca le despejó la cabeza como la mejor de las pócimas.- Ya estoy mucho mejor.

- Menos mal, creía que ya no podrías asistir a la fiesta de esta noche.- la voz grave y divertida le indicó que su amigo Gryffindor estaba a su izquierda. Volteó la cabeza para mirarlo y responderle con una broma. Godric lo miraba ligeramente enfadado.

Rowen se sonrojó violentamente al pensar en el motivo del enfado de su compañero. Se apresuró a incorporarse. Esta vez la joven Slytherin lo ayudó en vez de protestar, pero algo le decía que sabía la razón de su repentino afán por levantarse.

- ¿Qué me ha pasado?- carraspeó inquieto.

- No lo sé con exactitud. Estábamos hablando, te callaste un momento y al mirarte estabas… cómo dormido. Supongo que te desmayaste.- hizo un gracioso gesto con la mano acompañando sus palabras. En ningún momento miró a Godric.

- Bueno, lo importante es que estás bien.

* * *

- ¿Cómo que hablando…?

- Pues hablando Godric, hablando. Aunque no te lo creas un hombre y una mujer pueden hablar. – no pudo evitar ser algo sarcástico. Pero después de tres horas en una conversación sin sentido, ¿quién no lo sería?

- He visto como la mirabas.- le replicó acusador.

Rowen dejó de caminar y se volvió para encarar a su compañero. Al principio del paseo, una acusación así lo habría hecho sonrojar y sentirse culpable. Ahora, lo que más le apetecía era retorcerle el cuello a su arrogante amigo.

- ¿Y qué?- su desafiante respuesta pilló desprevenido a Gryffindor.

- ¿Cómo que _y qué_? ¿Lo reconoces?

- Mira Godric,- suspiró a punto de perder la paciencia.- aunque no te lo creas Salazar es una joven muy bella y eso es algo que se nota, en especial los hombres. Y la van a mirar.

- ¡Pues no pueden!

- ¡Es que no es de tu propiedad!

- ¿Quién no es de su propiedad?

Ambos jóvenes se quedaron estáticos en mitad de la discusión, para volverse despacio hacia donde había sonado la tranquila voz. Por una vez, hasta el pelirrojo parecía algo aminalado.

- Buenos días Salazar.- le contestaron ambos con efusividad. Al escuchar un divertido carraspeo, añadieron- Buenos días a ti también Helga.

- Aun esperamos vuestra respuesta señores. De hecho, estamos _impacientes_ por oír tu respuesta.- Salazar clavó sus destellantes ojos verdes en Godric, que tragó saliva y empezó a rebullir inquieto.

- Bueno Helga, ¿cómo te ha ido el pequeño viaje a Francia?

- Muy bien Rowen. La verdad es que París está precioso en esta época del año.

- No sabes cuanto me alegro. Nunca he visto París.- mientras hablaba, intentaba lo más disimuladamente posible apartarse del eje Slytherin-Gryffindor. Helga, a su lado, luchaba por aguantar la risa al observar la situación.

- Yo tampoco he visto…

- No me ignores Gryffindor.- siseó la rubia.- ¿Quién no es de tu propiedad?

- Eh… Verás… Realmente quién ha dicho eso ha sido Rowen así que… ¿por qué no se lo preguntas a él?

Al escuchar su nombre, el moreno susurró un traidor bastante audible y se volvió hacia Salazar. La situación lo incomodaba en extremo. Él siempre se había vanagloriado de no ser tan mujeriego como su amigo y ahora… Bueno, sí sólo pensaban que era un mujeriego arrogante y ególatra sería una suerte.

Y además precisamente con las señoritas con las que vamos a construir la Escuela.

- Yo… No había sido mi intención.- Helga le puso con timidez una mano en el brazo, ofreciéndole su silencioso apoyo. Abrió la boca para continuar, pero la propia Salazar le interrumpió.

- No te disculpes Rowen.- su mirada volvía a ser dulce.- Todos aquí sabemos que el ególatra no eres tú.- Ambos jóvenes se quedaron con la boca abierta. Godric no daba crédito a sus oídos.- Respecto a ti,- se volvió hacia el pelirrojo, que ya creía haberse librado.- que te quede muy claro que yo no pertenezco a nadie, y menos a un estúpido mujeriego que no sabe ni atarse los faldones solo.

Dicho lo cual, se volvió con elegancia y se marchó hacia donde los demás habían preparado la comida. Helga los miró sonriente (a Rowen) y se marchó tras ella.

- Bueno…- Rowen aún no podía creerse su suerte.

- ¿Por qué cree que soy un mujeriego?- se quejó

Rowen se limitó a mirarlo.

* * *

Por fin había llegado la esperada noche de la Celebración. O por lo menos, esperada para algunos, porque a cierta joven rubia estaba a punto de darle un ataque de ansia asesina y eso que aún no había llegado al Castillo de los Gryffindor.

- Estate quieta, mi niña, o no van a poder terminar de acomodarte el cabello.- su madre la observaba ligeramente apartada, mientras se cercioraba de que todo estuviera _perfecto_.

¿Y qué quiere que haga, que no respire?

- Sí, Madre.

- Esto ya esta señora. A menos que sus eminencias deseen algún retoque.- la voz sumisa su ayudante de vestuario la sacó de sus reflexiones. Suspiró con alivio. ¡Por fin!

- La verdad es que ese collar no me acaba de convencer. Las perlas…

- Tiene toda la razón señora. ¿Desea que saque las esmeraldas?

- Sí. Definitivamente sí. Pero entonces habrá que cambiar las pulseras y los pendientes.

Salazar hundió los hombros con desanimo.

- Sally cariño, ponte recta. Y no te muevas.

- Sí, Madre.

* * *

Después de lo que le pareció una eternidad los inmensos portones de la Casa de los Gryffindor se abrieron a su paso. El Cabeza de Familia había decidido celebrar la recepción en la Sala de Baile de la entrada. Dicha sala era enorme y circular, bordeada de dos amplias escalinatas de mármol que subían al segundo piso y a una pequeña balconada que daba al centro de la Sala, iluminada por infinidad de velas flotantes.

- No te entretengas.- la voz prepotente de Beolthan le impidió disfrutar como quería de la vista.

Y empezó el infierno de las presentaciones. El ir cogida del brazo de su hermano mayor resultó ser una ventaja, pues le iba avisando de quién era quién y de algunos datos de interés, que más de una vez impidieron que cometiera un error.

- … y quién le acompaña es su amante, muy desconsiderado por su parte. Su esposa se encarga de los niños…

- … El joven de allí es el heredero de los McKinnon, pero no le preguntes por su madre, pues se rumorea que es bastardo…

En medio de la más rancia aristocracia también pululaban algunas de las nuevas familias de comerciantes y profesionales, la nueva clase: la _burguesía_, que su amplia cartera les había permitido la entrada. Aunque en otra situación Beolthan los habría ignorado, su amante madre había pensado que el enlace con una rica familia podría ser de utilidad… al fin y al cabo, Salazar no era la primogénita.

Así que Beolthan tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para parecer cortés y se la presentó a estos nuevos ricos. En la mayoría de los casos, sin embargo, Salazar tuvo que darle la razón a su hermano y comprobar que la mayoría tenían menos educación que sus sirvientes, pues no todas las familias habían tenido el acierto de ingresar a sus hijos en las instituciones de los nobles.

- Ah, hermana, te presento al primogénito de la familia Malfoy, Luthien. Luthien, tengo el honor de presentarte a mi hermana menor, Salazar Slytherin.- ni siquiera intentando ser amable Beolthan iba a darle el título de Lord a los nuevos ricos.

- Es un placer. Enchanté – el joven le besó la mano con galantería. Salazar le sonrió de vuelta. La verdad que además de un adorable acento francés, el joven no estaba nada mal. Tenía un cabello negro que combinaba a la perfección con sus ojos grises.

- Espero que este disfrutando de la fiesta, señor.

- Ahora más que nunca.

Beolthan hizo un amago de querer llevársela, pero en ese instante fue requerido por su padre, que charlaba con sus amigos de negocios. Sabiendo que la presencia de cualquier mujer no sería bienvenida, tuvo que alejarse solo y dejarla allí.

- Veo que su hermano está muy solicitado.

- Sí, así es. – Lo miró con sus grandes ojos verdes, sabiendo el efecto que producían en la mayoría de los jóvenes.- ¿Puedo preguntar a que se dedica su familia?

- Por supuesto, Milady. Nos dedicamos a la alquimia. Pociones. – sonrió sesgadamente.- Aunque parezca increíble, su uso está muy demandado y en Inglaterra faltan expertos…

Aunque la conversación del joven era interesante, por increíble que pareciera, al poco tiempo, se encontró pensando que alguien con esos conocimientos sería bienvenido en la nueva Escuela. Aunque su propio hermano era bastante bueno en Pociones, la verdad es que no se lo imaginaba enseñando. Además, probablemente estaría bastante ocupado como heredero de su familia con los negocios y demás tejemanejes.

- Todo lo que me cuentas es muy interesante, señor Malfoy…

- Sería un gran honor que me llamaras Luthien.

- … Luthien. La verdad es que debe ser una gran carga para ti. La complejidad de las …

- Transacciones.- le apuntó con una sonrisa encantadora.

- Gracias. Supongo que dichas transacciones te quitaran gran parte de tu tiempo. ¿o me equivoco?

- La verdad es que mi hermano menor me ayuda mucho. E incluso mi hermana también, pues mi padre se empecinó en que recibiera la misma educación que nosotros en lo referente a la alquimia.

- Vaya, eso es muy interesante…

* * *

Por fin se había librado de todos los aduladores y padres manipuladores y podía disfrutar de la fiesta. Sin embargo, en medio de la parafernalia de las presentaciones y bailes de cortesía había perdido a su hermano de vista y se encontraba sola.

Paseó su mirada por la pista esperando encontrar a una cara amiga, a ser posible Helga o Rowen. Bueno, al único que veía era a Gryffindor, bailando con una jovencita. No estaba tan desesperada.

¿No tenía la mano demasiado baja?

Sacudió la cabeza. Alguien debería advertir a la muchacha que así no iba a conseguir nada. Como mucho perder su virtud.

Gracias a Dios. Cerca de la mesa de los refrescos pudo atisbar a su vieja amiga.

- ¡Helga!

- ¡Buenas noches, Salazar!

Aunque la saludó con la efusividad acostumbrada, la perspicaz mirada de la rubia no pudo dejar de advertir que parecía bastante decaída, aunque lo intentaba disimular con relativo éxito.

- Tengo buenas noticias. En caso de que mi hermano no se pueda dedicar a las clases de Pociones he encontrado a un posible sustituto. Bueno, realmente a una familia de sustitutos. La hermana menor quizá sea la que este más disponible y su padre parece lo suficiente abierto para que la deje enseñar.

Aunque su objetivo era animarla un poco, pues la idea de la Escuela la había entusiasmado desde un principio, su mención había conseguido que sus ojos se apagaran un poco más.

En otra situación Salazar habría utilizado todas sus dotes de manipuladora nata para conseguir saber lo que necesitaba sin que la persona en cuestión fuera consciente de lo que hablaba. Pero la jovencita sentada enfrente de ella había sido la única que le había permanecido fiel y la había animado. Así que se decidió por una técnica más directa y que le permitiera ayudarla.

- Helga, ¿Qué te ocurre?

- ¿A mí? No me ocurre nada, sólo estoy ago apabullada por tanto… glamour.- le sonrió, a la vez que hacía un gracioso gesto circular con las manos.

- Helga, sé que te ocurre algo y sé que está relacionado con el proyecto.

- ¿No se te escapa nada, verdad?- su tono había perdido gran parte de su alegría.

Le sonrió con dulzura, invitándola a seguir. Sentadas debajo de las amplias escalinatas, estaban lo suficientemente apartadas para poder hablar en intimidad.

- La verdad es que últimamente me he dado cuenta de que verdaderamente no… no tengo un lugar en el proyecto.

- ¿Cómo que no? – Salazar no podía creer lo que escuchaba. ¿Tan rápido se rendía?- Si algunos de los jóvenes te ha dicho algo no debes escucharlos, tú eres tan buena bruja como ellos…

- No es eso, Salazar. Mi querida Salazar, yo… Rowen, Godric y tu hermano han conseguido el permiso. Gracias a ellos podemos construir el Colegio. Y otras personas no habrían podido ni presentar su petición ante el Consejo. Tú, tú eres de una familia rica e influyente. Gracias a ello puedes codearte con quién quieras y proponerle ser parte de ello y lo verían como un honor. En cambio yo… no tengo dinero para ayudar con la compra del terreno o del material, ni influencia y cualquier intento de convencer a alguien para que se nos una lo verían como un deshonor… No sirvo para esto.- concluyó con voz triste. Realmente parecía desolada.

- Todo lo que has dicho es verdad.- ante sus palabras, la morena se hundió en el asiento, a punto de echarse a llorar.- pero se te han olvidado un par de cosas, la primera es que quizás no tengas ni dinero ni influencia, pero de aseguro que cuando haya que poner el colegio en pie, nuestros queridos niños se echaran para atrás y se le ira el asunto de las manos. Yo misma no se nada de organización. Pero tú, tú serás la que convertirá el sueño en realidad. Tú.

- ¿Tú… tú crees?

- Por supuesto, mí querida niña. No necesitamos a tu familia, te necesitamos a ti.- le sonrió y consiguió que le sonriera de vuelta.- No te preocupes por el dinero…

- No lo hará.

La nueva voz les hizo girarse sobresaltadas. Detrás de ellas se encontraba una anciana cargada de joyas y pieles, observándolas con una sonrisilla en los resecos labios. A la joven Slytherin le sonaba, pero en la vorágine de las miles de presentaciones, era incapaz de ubicar su cara.

- Soy Lady Nooberland. Nos hemos visto antes, hermosa niña. La verdad es que en un principio he cometido el error de pensar que eras solamente unas de esas niñas de bien que solo tienen paja en vez de cerebro. Pero veo que tienes voluntad.

- Gracias, señora.- compartió una mirada de desconcierto con Helga, que intentaba secarse los ojos con disimulo.

- Decidme, ¿Qué edad tenéis?

- Diecisiete años, milady. – Salazar se levantó con la elegancia habitual, recobrando su aplomo de costumbre. Le tendió la mano. La anciana se la cogió ampliando su sonrisa.

- Muy jóvenes. – sus claros ojos parecieron oscurecerse un poco.- Ojalá hubiera tenido yo la mitad de tu espíritu a tu edad.- miró con afabilidad a Helga.- tienes una gran amiga.

- Sí milady, lo sé.- Salazar no pido evitar ruborizarse un poco.

- Bueno, creo que me estoy desviando del tema del que quería hablaros cuando os he interrumpido, perdonad a una vieja dama.- ambas jóvenes asintieron y murmuraron, a cada segundo más curiosas.- no he podido evitar escuchar vuestra conversación. La verdad es que la idea del Colegio me parece muy buena, hay que continuar la excelente labor del querido Hogwarts.

- Bueno, este Colegio será para tanto hombres como mujeres, milady.- le interrumpió Slytherin con orgullo.

- Entonces con más razón os digo lo siguiente. ¿De verdad necesitáis un Castillo?

* * *

- Hola muchachos.

Rowen, Beolthan y Godric se giraron hacia la persona que se atrevía a llamarlos con semejante descaro. Increíblemente, se encontraron con una sonriente Helga y una orgullosa Salazar, que los miraban alegres (Helga) y con arrogante suficiencia (Salazar).

- Si estáis aburridas ir a tomad algo y después bailaremos, pero ahora estamos hablando.- les gruñó Beolthan, molesto por el apelativo.

- Tranquilo hermanito. Sólo veníamos a deciros que ya tenemos terreno para el Colegio.

- Nos vemos en tres días en la casa de Sally.- se despidió Helga.

Y ambas mujeres se dieron la vuelta con tranquilidad y dejaron a los tres jóvenes pasmados.

* * *

- _¿Pociones? ¿Por qué Pociones?_

- _Madre, a mi siempre me han gustado las Pociones._

- _Preferiría que te especializaras en Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, ya que tu Colegio no tiene Artes Oscuras.- riñó al niño, que se erguía con orgullo en el amplio Salón._

- _Déjalo Narcissa. Es algo de familia._

* * *

**

* * *

¡¡¡REVIEWS!!!! Que si tengo muchos escribiré más rápido, jejejeje.**

Contestación a los reviews:

**Eva-Midal: **Bueno, espero que este capítulo te haya dejado aún más miel en los labios. ¡Claro que he cambiado el sexo de Rowen y Salazar! Lo he hecho totalmente aposta, igual que se va viendo en por qué dicha confusión. Es decir, porqué después se piensa que Salazar es un hombre y Rowen una mujer.

Jejeje.

Espero tu opinión sobre ese capítulo pronto. Besos

**Aliena2: **Bueno, ya actualicé Quinto Año, así hasta que no me mandes reviews no pienso subir los nuevos capítulos. Jajajajaja. Viendo tu review me he dado cuenta de cuanto llego sin actualizar, ¡Qué vergüenza! Pero tú sabes que el año pasado fue de locos, esta vez actualizaré más rápido, de verdad.

Me alegro que tu ordenador te deje, ya no tienes excusa.

Snif, que pocos reviews en este capítulo.

Buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa


	4. Ruinas

**BUENAS!**Sé que esta historia la he tenido bastante olvidada, espero que este capitulo no decepcione después de tanta espera, la verdad es que estoy deseando meterle buena mano. La verdad es que siempre le estoy dando vueltas a este fic, pero a la hora de escribir me bloqueo. Espero haberlo roto con este capitulo.

Quiero comentar también aquí un pequeño **concurso** que abrí en otro de mis fics, "amado enemigo". Se trata de que me dejéis en los reviews una pareja y una situación que os gustaría que apareciera en una historia (en principio de un solo capítulo.) Por ejemplo: Harry/ Severus en mitad de una clase de pociones. La pareja que sea más votada será la protagonista de un fic.

Sin más, os dejo con el siguiente capítulo.

S, Lestrange.

**CAPITULO IV: Ruinas**

-Explícanos otra vez porque tenemos que esperarla.- Gruñó Godric de mal humor.

-Podría decirte que porque somos unos caballeros, pero básicamente es porque es la única que sabe adonde vamos. – le contestó con tranquilidad Rowen desde donde estaba sentado, cerca de la ventana.

Observó a su amigo dar vueltas por la amplia sala de espera del Castillo Slytherin en la que estaban ellos dos solos. Beolthan les había recibido y a renglón seguido les había comunicado que él no iba a ir y que su hermana aún no estaba lista. Les había conducido a la sala y se había ido alegando tener asuntos de suma importancia que atender.

La verdad es que Rowen prefería que se hubiera ido, pues tener encerrados a Beolthan y a Godric en la misma habitación, y sobre todo teniendo en cuenta el mal humor de su amigo, era sinónimo de desastre.

- Es que no entiendo por qué tarda tanto. Se supone que sabía a que hora íbamos a venir. ¿Es demasiado pedir que estuviera lista a su hora?

- Godric, mi querido amigo, tú también me haces esperar la mayoría de las veces.- le contestó mientras intentaba leer un libro que había cogido de la estantería para matar el tiempo.

- Esa no es la cuestión.- se enfurruñó el pelirrojo.- Además aún tenemos que recoger a Helga.- añadió en tono triunfante.

- Error. Helga lleva aquí un par de horas. – Salazar les sonrió con inocencia desde la entrada.- ¿Nos vamos?

Godric sólo gruñó por respuesta.

- Por supuesto.- Rowen intentó reprimir una sonrisa.- Vosotras guiáis.

Los cuatro jóvenes se subieron a un carruaje que los esperaba fuera. La joven Slytherin le dio unas breves indicaciones al cochero y partieron sin más dilación. Al poco tiempo viajaban a toda velocidad por un terreno agreste por el norte de Inglaterra.

- ¿Está muy lejos?- preguntó curioso Godric. Ante la perspectiva de empezar realmente con el proyecto, todo rastro de mal humor de había esfumado de su ánimo. Se inclinó hacia Salazar, sentada delante de él, con los ojos brillantes por la emoción.

- Creo que sí. La verdad es que no sabemos como es.- A la rubia también le brillaban los ojos cada vez más.

Según pasaba el tiempo el ambiente se fue llenando de excitación y aunque en un primer momento habían viajado en silencio, pronto se encontraron hablando amigablemente entre ellos sobre los planes para su Colegio.

- En un principio había pensado en encargarme de Transformaciones y Criaturas Mágicas mientras que mi querido amigo aquí presente lo haría de Aritmancia y Encantamientos.

- También necesitaremos unas asignaturas base como Historia y Latín, si esperamos tener abierta la inscripción, para los alumnos que… vengan con menos conocimientos.- apuntó Salazar.

- ¿Te encargas tú?- Ante la mirada horrorizada de la rubia, Rowen rectificó.- ¿O prefieres enseñarlas tú, Helga?

- La verdad es que yo había pensado más bien en Herbología y Artes Sanadoras.- Ante la mirada de Godric, se defendió.- Tú te has inventado Criaturas mágicas.

Rowen carraspeó divertido.

- Entonces¿Tú que enseñaras?- El pelirrojo miró con curiosidad a Salazar.

Salazar fue a contestarle pero antes de que pudiera pronunciar palabra fue interrumpida por la voz del cochero.

Habían llegado a su ansiado Castillo.

* * *

Los cuatro jóvenes se quedaron mirando las ruinas de lo que tendrían que convertir en un colegio habitable. 

- Bueno, lo primero será poner algunos hechizos e ilusiones para que los muggles no se acerquen.- dijo Rowen en tono vacilante

- No creo que nadie en su sano juicio quiera acercarse a esas ruinas.- el tono mordaz de Salazar resonó en el limpio aire.

- No seas tan pesimista.- contestó con voz pensativa Godric.- yo creo que si dejamos una ilusión de las ruinas, un hechizo desorientador y un cartel, no sé… que ponga algo como "Ruinas peligrosas" o algo así…- hizo un vago gesto en el aire.

- ¿Por qué dices ruinas peligrosas cómo si fuera mentira?- Salazar frunció graciosamente la nariz, mientras dirigía su mejor mirada desdeñosa al lugar.

- ¿Es que tienes miedo, Sally?

- Lo que tengo es sentido común, Gody .- le replicó

Rowen se colocó con rapidez entre ambos, cortando a Godric antes de que empezara a hablar.

- Basta. ¿No sabéis estar cinco minutos sin pelear? – al verlos con la intención de contestar añadió.- no es necesario que contestéis, era una pregunta retórica.

- Lo mejor será que nos dividamos y vayamos viendo el lugar.- Todos se volvieron a mirar a Helga sorprendidos.- ¿O no?

- Me parece una idea genial.- Rowen sonrió tranquilizadoramente a la morena.- Vamos Godric.

Empezaron a explorar el terreno separados unos 15 metros los unos de los otros. Al ver el lago que se alzaba en mitad del prado, Ravenclaw no pudo menos que sonreír. Al llegar a las enormes puertas se detuvieron a la vez sin necesidad siquiera de mirarse. A pesar de que el Castillo se encontraba medio derruido en algunas partes, las gigantescas puertas de madera se conservaban perfectamente, seguramente gracias a algún acertado conjuro de preservación.

- ¿Entramos?

- Claro, adelante.

Salazar le cedió graciosamente el paso, a lo que el pelirrojo la miró con algo de sorna. Pero al darse cuenta de que ninguno de los otros dos tenía la más mínima intención de pasar con él, no pudo evitar poner los ojos en blanco.

- Tranquilos, el monstruo del castillo me comerá a mí.

Un murmullo de risa recorrió el grupo.

- No te preocupes, si tanto miedo te da el monstruo te acompañaré.- Salazar le dirigió una mirada burlona y empujó suavemente una de las puertas.

- Bueno, creo que el monstruo no tiene hambre hoy.- comentó Rowen mirando por encima del hombro de Godric.

Salazar y Godric compartieron su primera mirada desesperada.

* * *

La luz de la varita de Salazar alumbró el pasillo tenuemente. Cuando descubrieron las escaleras hacia las mazmorras le pareció una buena idea bajar a investigar. Después de vagar durante media hora por pasillos en ruinas, helada y aguantando a Gryffindor, el único que había accedido a ir con ella, que con sus arranques de caballerosidad no deseados le estaba crispando los nervios, era totalmente incapaz de recordar la razón. 

Pasó su delicada mano enguantada por la pared, dejando un surco opaco al llevarse el cuero la humedad. En las mazamorras el aire había resultado frío y húmedo, pero extrañamente no estaba viciado.

Debe de haber una salida o al menos una abertura al exterior. caviló.

- ¿Salazar?

La grave voz de su poco querido compañero de andanzas resonó de forma extraña en el lugar. La rubia no pudo menos que lamentar que la inspección de unas salas que habían encontrado antes, de la que se encargaba el pelirrojo, hubieran sido tan cortas. Empezaba a sentirse cómoda.

¿O era que el tiempo discurría de manera distinta allí?

- ¿Salazar?- Se notaba que Godric empezaba a sentirse preocupado ante la falta de respuesta de la joven.

Abrió la boca para contestar para disipar su temor, pero la volvió a cerrar sin pronunciar respuesta alguna. Por extraño que pareciera le molestaba profundamente que el pelirrojo estuviera allí, gritando por los pasillos y tocándolo todo.

- ¿Salazar!

Desde luego sonaba muy desesperado. Atisbó su figura vuelta de espaldas al fondo del pasillo, iluminada por la brillante luz dorada de su varita. Su cabello relucía en un halo infernal.

Observó la suya. La luz que desprendía su varita era blanca y fría, muy suave. Convertía lo que tocaba en un mundo sin color, blanco y negro de suaves sombras.

- _Nox_

Amparada en la oscuridad, se acercó en silencio a la figura del hombre, que intentaba abrir sin mucho éxito una puerta que se había saltado en su ensimismamiento.

- ¿Me llamabas?

Su suave voz a menos de un palmo de distancia lo hizo respingar del susto.

- Por todos los…- al ver la suave sonrisa sardónica calló algo azorado. ¿Era necesario que siempre hiciera eso¿Qué lo hiciera sentir así? – Te he estado llamando.- le reprochó más bruscamente de lo que pretendía.

- Lo sé. Te he oído.- pasó con tranquilidad al lado suya.- al final de este pasillo sólo hay una sala vacía. Volvamos hasta las escaleras y tomemos está vez el pasillo de la izquierda. Me pareció advertir un soplo de aire fresco.

Godric solamente gruñó ante sus palabras, que tenían toda la pinta de ser una orden camuflada con el poco éxito propio de la familia Slytherin.

- Bien, cómo desees. Pero iré yo primero. Este lugar parece peligroso.

Salazar se limitó a poner lo ojos en blanco mientras lo dejaba pasar. La fin y al cabo, tampoco era estúpida.

El soplo de aire fresco se hizo cada vez mas evidente, esta vez acompañado por el olor de robles y arces, por lo que tanto Godric como Salazar intuyeron que estaban cerca del bosque. O más bien por debajo de él, pues las mazmorras parecían extenderse fuera de los límites del propio Castillo.

Aunque en un principio habían andado separados, al acercarse al final de un pasillo, por el que entraba una cierta claridad, se acercaron hasta el punto de que sus manos se rozaban al andar.

Al pasillo por el que andaban desembocaba en una pequeña sala. La pared de la derecha se había derrumbado, dando acceso a otra sala mayor. Atisbaron por cuidado por el agujero, Godric ligeramente adelantado, cubriendo con su cuerpo el de la joven, en un gesto totalmente inconsciente.

Por lo que podían ver, la sala estaba bastante bien conservada, aunque su suelo estaba alfombrado de pequeños cascotes del derruido techo, que había desparecido casi en su totalidad dando paso a la visión del Bosque. Efectivamente había excedido los límites y se encontraban bajo los árboles. Al final de la sala se podían divisar un par de escaleras que bajaban aún más.

Salazar intentó adelantarse para poder investigar la sala a gusto. Un esbozo de un plan se perfilaba en su mente. Si no equivocaba… Su intento fue frustrado por Godric que la cogió suavemente, pero con firmeza, por la muñeca.

- Espera. No sabemos si el resto del techo esta bien apuntalado. O si alguna bestia del Bosque ha decidido refugiarse aquí. Es peligroso. Deberíamos llamar a los demás.

- Si tienes miedo puedes ir a buscar a Rowen, yo voy a entrar.- le respondió desdeñosa.

Godric la miró intensamente e a los ojos unos segundos, registrando su posición en su memoria. Al volverse para responderle habían quedado frente a frente, Godric apoyado sobre una pared, muy cerca el uno del otro, iluminados por primera vez con luz natural desde que habían entrado en las mazmorras. Afuera, empezaba a anochecer.

- Al menos deja que pase yo primero.- su voz sonó ronca, envuelta en emociones que Salazar no pudo, ni quiso, descifrar.

- De acuerdo.- Desvió la vista, de repente incomoda.

El pelirrojo entró con prudencia, pero con paso firme, en la Sala. Dio una primera vuelta de inspección, mientras era observado por unos ojos verdes desde la entrada. Fue comentando sus impresiones en voz alta.

- Parece que el techo se derrumbó hace años, por lo que ya estará asentado y será difícil que se vuelva a derrumbar… Aquí parece que hay una chimenea, seguramente esta Sala se usaba como Salón de Recepciones, aunque no se para qué, estando tan abajo… Las escaleras parecen en buen estado, aunque no se ve que hay al final… Aquí hay algo…

- ¿El qué?

- Parece una estantería de piedra.

- Eso lo puedo ver desde aquí.- le replicó burlona, mientras se adentraba unos pasos en la Sala.

- Ya. Pero si me hubieras dejado terminar te diría que sopla aire desde atrás.

- ¿Quieres decir que es una puerta escondida?

- Podría ser.- Godric la empujó con suavidad con ambas manos. Al no conseguir nada, empujó con más fuerza. Nada.- Si hay algo detrás va a ser difícil obtener acceso.

Salazar se acercó con cuidado a la zona derruida.

- ¿Quieres que veamos lo lejos que está del Castillo?

- De acuerdo.- Rodeó algunos cascotes.

- Supongo que decirte que es peligroso y que me dejes a mi primero no se servirá de nada¿verdad?

- Verdad.- giró la cabeza y le sonrió suavemente por encima de su hombro.

Meneando la cabeza con resignación, el pelirrojo la adelantó sin su permiso.

* * *

Llevaban andando un buen rato por el Bosque, sin tener la más mínima idea de adonde se dirigían. Al salir de las mazmorras habían tomado la dirección por donde creían que estaba la puerta principal del Castillo pero, por lo que llevaban andando, o se habían equivocado o habían recorrido más camino del que pensaban bajo tierra. 

Salazar aceleró el paso para alcanzar al pelirrojo, que andaba delante de ella con paso firme, aunque sospechaba que no tenía la menor idea de donde estaban.

- Será mejor que regresemos, está empezando a anochecer y quiero terminar de investigar la Sala.

- No. Volvamos al Castillo con los demás.

- Vuelve tú, yo voy a ver que hay escaleras abajo.- Empezaba a sentirse molesta ante el tono autoritario de su inoportuno compañero.

- No. De todas maneras cerraremos las mazmorras, no me gustan nada.

- Que no te gusten a ti no significa que vayamos a cerrarlas, recuerda que fui yo quién encontró el Castillo.- se volvió hacia é con los ojos brillantes de furia. ¿Cómo podía ser tan arrogante? Ni su propio hermano era así, que ya era decir.

- ¿Se puede saber porque eres así?

- ¿Perdón?- No se lo podía creer. ¿Él le recriminaba el comportamiento a ella¿Él a ella!

- No te hagas la sorprendida.- la regañó.- Llevó todo el día siendo lo más caballeroso posible contigo a pesar de que me has arrastrado por todas las malditas catacumbas del Castillo. Y no contenta con eso ahora quieres volver a atravesar el Bosque hacia esa _tumba_. No puedo dedicar todo mi tiempo a hacerte de escolta.

No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. Era ridículo. Era él que se le había pegado a las faldas. ¡Ella no necesitaba su protección!

- ¿Caballeroso? Si lo que intentas es inflar tu ego intentando protegerme de imaginarios peligros, te diré que ni quiero ni necesito tu _caballerosidad_.

Dicho lo cual, se giró con gracia y desando el camino hacia el borde del claro, para volver a las mazmorras.

- ¡No hemos terminado de hablar! Maldita chiquilla arrogante.- Godric tenía el rostro contraído por la furia. En sus veinticinco años ninguna mujer había sido ni la mitad de descarada que esa…esa rubia. Al principio le había divertido su irreverencia y su seguridad, pues en realidad no le gustaba las mujeres que no tenían personalidad propia y que se limitaban a seguir las órdenes de su marido o del cabeza de Familia. Pero de ahí a…a pasar de él, había un buen trecho.

- ¡Salazar!- La siguió a paso vivo a través del bosque, aunque estuvo tentado de dejarla sola en mitad de la noche, su sentido del deber la hizo seguirla entre los árboles. Así al menos podría cogerla y obligarla a… volver al castillo.

- Ya esta bien. _Rictumsempra_.- Esperaba que la sencilla e inofensiva maldición la obligará a pararse hasta que le diera alcance. Con lo que no contaba es con su rápida reacción, que la hizo darse la vuelta y desviarla hacia el follaje con destino desconocido.

- ¿Es qué estas loco?- Tenía las mejillas encendidas por la furia, los ojos verdes destellantes. No gritaba histérica, sino que su voz se había convertido en un afilado susurro.- A mi no me maldice nadie.

- Sólo quería que te parases y me escucharás.- no pudo evitar sentir una molesta presión en su bajo vientre. ¿Es que era masoquista?- Ven.- Le tendió la mano, con sentimientos encontrados, olvidada su reciente furia en el creciente calor.

- ¿Eres estúpido? Te he dicho que voy a…

Un rugido proveniente de la espesura cortó su frase a la mitad. Inconscientemente se acercaron un paso.

- ¿Qué…?

- Un dragón.- el susurro de Godric resonó en el silencioso bosque con claridad. Aunque había asistido a algunas cacerías de Dragones, siempre lo había hecho en grupos numerosos, pues eran difíciles de abatir.

Reconoció para sus adentros que no deseaba enfrentarse a un dragón él sólo.

El ruido de árboles siendo apartados a un lado con violencia lo sacó de su estupor. Cogió a Salazar de la mano, e ignorando sus protestas, empezó a correr hacia donde él creía que estaba el Castillo, arrastrándola.

- Créeme por una vez en tu vida. No nos queremos enfrentar a un Dragón.

- Pues es culpa tuya, pues seguramente le has dado con el hechizo.

- ¿Eh?- Recordó el fallido _Rictumsempra_. - ¡Fuiste tú la que lo desviaste!

- Si te parece dejo que me alcance. Tú lo lanzaste.- jadeó.

* * *

- ¿Crees que estarán bien?- la suave voz de Helga sonó preocupada, mientras recorrían la enésima galería. 

- Por supuesto.- le sonrió tranquilizador, mientras la guiaba suavemente por el codo hacia un nuevo pasillo.- Es imposible que se metan en problemas en las mazmorras. Cómo mucho se perderán. Pero Godric es de los mejores rastreadores de Inglaterra, encontraría enseguida el camino de salida.- añadió para no asustarla.

Helga no contestó enseguida, sino que paseó su mirada por los antiguos cuadros que adornaban la pared. Algunos estaban tan desgastados que habría que cambiarlos, pues eran imposibles de reparar. Sonrió suavemente ante uno de una señora gorda, que reía entre dientes.

- Te sorprendería lo que Salazar es capaz de hacer.- respondió al fin. Su respuesta sobresaltó a Rowen, que creía que la conversación había acabado.

- La conoces mejor que yo. Pero es difícil meterse en problemas en un sitio cerrado.- insistió.

La morena simplemente le sonrió.

- De todas formas hay algo más urgente que me preocupa.- abrió dos grandes puertas que daban a una inmensa sala vacía.

- ¿El qué?- Observó sorprendida la incomodidad del joven.

- Bueno, no os lo toméis a mal. Pero aunque tú has podido aprender artes, sin duda valiosas, debido a la… eh… posición de tu familia, por los negocios…- viendo que empezaba a balbucear, le hizo un gesto con la mano para demostrarle que no se enfadaba por la alusión a su familia y que continuará con tranquilidad.- Pues… no creo que Salazar pueda dar clases.- soltó con brusquedad.

- ¿Por qué?- cada vez estaba más sorprendida. Se acercó a los grandes ventanales del final.

- En el internado… Bueno, por lo que me han dicho no es que enseñen bastante magia. No creo que necesitemos clases de bordado o modales.

Helga no pudo menos que reírse. Se rió tanto que tuvo que agarrarse al marco de la ventana, mientras Rowen la miraba totalmente pasmado.

- No entiendo…

- Ay, Rowen. – Hizo un gran esfuerzo por serenarse.- Es cierto que en el internado no enseñan magia. De hecho, nos dan unas varitas que tienen un conjuro de detección por si se nos ocurre practicar por nuestra cuenta cualquier hechizo que no sea de limpieza o reparación, para poder castigarnos en consecuencia.

- Me estás dando la razón.

- Rowen.- lo miró con dulzura.- ¿De verdad piensas que algo tan nimio iba a hacer que Salazar no aprendiera magia por su cuenta? Créeme, si de algo sabe Salazar, es de magia.

- ¿Entonces…?

- Sabrá perfectamente dar la clase que elija. Y será la que menos os imaginéis.

* * *

Los corrían entre los árboles a gran velocidad, azuzados por los ruidos que hacia un gigantesco animal al perseguirlos. En un momento dado a la joven se le enganchó la larga, y totalmente inadecuada, falda en una raíz. El joven hombre que la acompañaba se paró a su lado esperando una larga serie de tirones para desengancharla y dejarla en el mejor estado posible, pero ella se limitó a sacar una larga varita oscura y cortar un buen trozo de tela. 

- Vamos.- ésta vez lo cogió de ella de la mano y tiró de él para continuar corriendo.

- Vaya.- el suave tono admirativo la hizo sonreír suavemente.

Godric corría con seguridad y agilidad aunque en los últimos cinco minutos había encontrado una razón para distraerse en la huida. Las largas piernas que podían verse a intervalos por el corte que su compañera había hecho en su falda. Había que reconocer que ahora parecía poder correr mejor, pero el inusitado ejercicio empezaba a hacer mella en la joven, que jadeaba y se apretaba un costado. Aunque el pelirrojo se quitaba el sombrero, figurativamente, ante su decisión y temple. No se había quejado en ningún momento.

Cuando empezaba a creer que tendrían que pararse para que Salazar recuperara el aliento, ocurrió algo bueno y malo a la vez.

Salieron del Bosque. Pero bastante lejos de las puertas del Castillo. En la planicie, el dragón seguro que los alcanzaba.

- Salazar, corre hacia el Castillo y llama a Rowen.- la empujó suavemente en dirección de las puertas, mientras aflojaba ligeramente el paso para poder quedarse atrás y defenderla.

Salazar no protestó. De hecho no dijo absolutamente nada. Se limitó a pararse a un paso por delante de él.

- Mira, no se que os enseñan en la Escuela de Señoritas, pero dudo que sea la forma de defenderse de un Dragón. Si quieres ayudarme ve a por Rowen.- un sexto sentido le hizo darse cuenta que una orden directa no iba a servir para nada, así que por primera vez en su vida intentó razonar. Ese mismo sentido lo hizo darse la vuelta. El gigantesco dragón verde había alcanzado el límite de la espesura.- Salazar…

La joven Slytherin se limitó a mirar con tranquilidad el dragón.

- _Aparate aracno_.- una rayo blanquecino salió de su varita, que al impactar en la cabeza del Dragón se abrió en una fina pero resistente telaraña, que lo cegó y lo unió por miles de hilos resistentes a los árboles cercanos, dificultando sus movimientos.

- Vaya.- Godric la miró totalmente asombrado y con franca admiración.- Eres toda una caja de sorpresas. ¿Dónde…?

- Gracias. Mejor después.

Dio unos pasos en dirección al Castillo y esperó a que la alcanzara.

- No durará mucho.

A sus espaldas, un siniestro crujido y un rugido triunfal les avisó que el dragón había conseguido liberarse.

- Bueno, mejor algo que nada.- le respondió el pelirrojo con diplomacia. Acto seguido, apuntó con su varita por encima del hombro.- _Bombarda_

Una explosión y un alarido de dolor lo indicaron que había hecho blanco. Pero más que detener al animal, le pareció dar nuevas energías, pues no tardó en darles alcance.

- Eso no ha sido buena idea.- le replicó Salazar, mientras se desviaba hacia la derecha para evitar una bola de fuego.- _Depulso_

El dragón perdió momentáneamente terreno, mientras los dos jóvenes aumentaban la velocidad por el borde del lago.

- Rowen podría asomarse a lago, ya que tanto quería uno.- refunfuño Godric, molesto porque sus hechizos estuvieran tan mal elegidos en comparación con los de la joven.- _Desmanius_

Ahora si que consiguió un buen efecto. El dragón se tambaleó al borde del desmayo, dándoles suficiente margen para alcanzar el prado que daba a las puertas. Le sonrió con suficiencia a la rubia.

- Uno de dos, no está mal.- se burló en respuesta.

Pagaron caro la momentánea distracción. El reptil consiguió ponerse a la par de ellos y, entremetiendo la cabeza entre los dos, empujó con la testa a Salazar, con suficiente fuerza para que saliera despedida y aterrizara con fuerza contra el suelo unos metros más allá. Mientras giró para intentar morder al joven Gryffindor, que tuvo que tirarse a un lado para evitar los enormes dientes.

Miró desesperado hacia su compañera y lo que vio no le gustó nada. La joven no se movía de donde había caído, y sus cabellos le parecían manchados de sangre.

- _Impedimenta. Incarcero. _– Los dos hechizos impactaron con fuerza en el dragón, que resultó momentáneamente inmovilizado, aunque enseguida empezó a rebullir y a atacar las cadenas que lo ataban.

El pelirrojo aprovechó el respiro para acercarse corriendo a la figura caída derrapó en el barro del la orilla, cayendo de rodillas a su lado.

- Salazar.- musitó con voz débil mientras le daba la vuelta. Aunque su tez poseía un tinte blanquecino no muy halagüeño, su pulso era firme.- _Enervate_

Tosió con fuerza mientras jadeaba en busca de aire, pero cuando abrió los ojos su mirada era lúcida. Demasiado lucida.

- ¿Por qué me estas abrazando?

- ¿Eh?- Tomó conciencia de que uno de sus brazos la abrazaba por la cintura, mientras que el otro la mantenía sentada, pero que quizá la apretaba más de lo que permitía el decoro contra su pecho. Podía oler el perfume de su suave cabello.- Sólo te ayudaba.- se defendió.

- Ya. Pues ya estoy bien. – al ver que el hombre no hacia nada por soltarla, le empujó suavemente.- ¿y el dragón?

- Pues…- un rugido a menos de diez pasos y la corriente de aire provocada por el revoloteo de unas alas recién liberadas le contestó.

- Ya veo.- Intentó levantarse, aún mareada.

- Se me ha ocurrido una idea.

* * *

- ¿Esos no son Salazar y Godric?- Rowen se inclinó por el ventanal, de forma que sacó casi medio cuerpo fuera. 

Helga lo cogió de la túnica y de un tirón lo metió dentro. Lo miró enfadada, como si fuera su madre.

- No te asomes tanto.- lo regaño.- Pues si que parecen ellos. ¿Por qué corren?

La aparición del dragón contestó su pregunta. Contemplaron anonadados el hechizo de Salazar y su posterior huida junto a Gryffindor hacia el Castillo.

- ¿Qué decías sobre que era imposible que se metieran en problemas?

- Será mejor que bajemos.- le indicó en su voz siempre calmada por encima del hombro, mientras se dirigía a la puerta.

Corrieron por los pasillos hacia las puertas, rogando para sus adentros que no llegaran demasiado tarde. Según se iban acercando fueron escuchando cada vez más claramente los ruidos de la pequeña batalla.

Justo cuando llegaron a las puertas se hizo el silencio. Repentinamente temerosos, se cogieron de la mano mientras Rowen empujaba suavemente una de las puertas, para abrirlas lo suficiente para poder ver el exterior.

- Por Merlín.

* * *

- ¡Estás loco!- la voz de Salazar sonó por primera vez asustada, mientras sus delgados brazos lo rodeaban por la cintura con sorprendente fuerza. 

- ¡Eso ya lo has dicho!- le gritó por encima del ruido que hacia el dragón mientras intentaba desmontarlos. Agarró con más fuerza las riendas que había conjurado, intentando domar al reptil como si de un gigantesco caballo se tratase.

- Por lo menos ya ni nos tira bolas de fuego ni nos intenta morder.- no pudo evitar reírse, mientras la adrenalina lo hacía sentirse inmensamente vivo.- ¿No te lo estás pasando bien?

- ¡No!.- sintió como la joven hundía su cara en su espalda, mientras apretaba su cuerpo tembloroso contra su espalda, intentando no caerse.

En ese momento vio a Rowen y Helga que los miraban pasmados desde las puertas.

- ¡A buena hora!

El dragón se quedó repentinamente quieto el tiempo suficiente para que Godric pensara que su plan había funcionado y para que Salazar aflojará su presa, para desencanto de éste. En ese momento, unas inmensas alas se desplegaron a ambos lados y el reptil, con un poderoso salto, alzó el vuelo.

Cuando vio la rapidez con la que el suelo se alejaba de ella sintió que se le secaba la boca. Apretó con fuerza la cintura masculina, mientras intentaba controlar los temblores que recorrían su, de repente, frágil cuerpo.

. No pienses que te vas a caer. No mires abajo.>. > Apretó los dientes hasta que rechinaron.

- ¡Salazar¿No es magnífico? – Godric se volvió con los ojos brillantes de emoción.- ¿A que nunca has imaginado que volar era así?- le sonrió eufórico.

- NO. Haz que baje.

- ¿Lo dirás de broma, verdad?- Se giró con dificultad debido al agarre de los brazos femeninos, para mirarla con fijeza. A los pocos segundos su cara se iluminó por la primera sonrisa burlona que le veía. Beolthan estaría orgulloso de él.- ¿No tendrás miedo a las alturas?

- Yo no tengo miedo a las alturas.- le siseó entre los dientes.- Cualquier persona _sensata_ estaría de acuerdo conmigo en que lo mejor sería bajar. YA

- Oh, de acuerdo.- se rió suavemente.- Pero sólo porque tienes miedo a las alturas.

- ¡Qué no tengo miedo a las alturas!

* * *

Rowen vio como el dragón desaparecía en el cielo azul, convertido en una pequeña mota verde. A su lado, sintió como Helga se estremecía. Le cogió del brazo con fuerza, musitando con voz débil, rogando, que volvieran. Aunque sabía que tenía que mirarla, que tranquilizarla, no pudo apartar la mirada del cielo cada vez más oscuro. 

Cuando la esperanza empezó a morir en su interior, vio una pequeña luz sobre su cabeza.

- Helga¿qué es eso?

- Una estrella.- sollozando, se sentó en las escaleras, ignorando la erguida figura masculina. Salazar. Su pequeña y hermosa Salazar. Su fuerte Salazar. ¿Qué iba a hacer sin ella?

- No. La estrella no. ¡Ahí!

Ahora si que miró hacía arriba. En el negro cielo se divisaba una luz más fuerte que las estrellas, más blanca que la luna. Una luz que se acercaba con rapidez. Era el dragón.

- ¿Están…?

- Sí.

El reptil aterrizó con un chapoteo en la orilla del lago. Sin esperarla, Rowen salió corriendo hacía las dos figuras que se perfilaban contra el agua.

- ¡Salazar¡Godric¿Estáis bien?

- ¡Ha sido increíble!- la profunda voz de Godric, tan llena de alegría casi lo hizo llorar. No se dio cuenta hasta ese instante de lo cerca que había estado de perderlo. De perderlos.- Y además, a Salazar…

La otra figura, que había estado quieta hasta ese instante, se levantó y lo golpeó en el hombro para que se callara.

- ¡Godric! Call…

Rowen pudo ver como el pelirrojo se apartaba de un ágil salto… para resbalar por el lomo del dragón y caer al lago.

* * *

- Solo a ti se te ocurre bañarte de noche a estas alturas del año. 

- Rowen, déjate ya de bromas.- el pelirrojo se arrebujó en las mantas con expresión desolada.- me encuentro muy mal.- para enfatizarlo, estornudó con violencia.

- Tómate esto.- Helga le sostuvo con cuidado un vaso para que bebiera.- No te curará completamente, pero te sentirás mejor.- Acto seguido, miró desaprobadora hacia un lado.- Salazar, déjate de reírte.

- Tendrías que haber visto su cara.- le replicó divertida.- Entonces también tú te reirías.

Rowen no pudo evitar reírse también, aunque disimuló con una tos debido a la mala mirada que Godric le dirigió.

- Es tu culpa que este resfriado. Tú me tiraste al lago.

- ¿No esperaras que me sienta culpable por ello, verdad?

- Esperad.- Rowen se apresuró a intervenir.- Esta tarde habéis luchado juntos contra el dragón. ¿No habéis aprendido nada?

- Si.- musitaron los dos a la vez.- ¡a no hacerle cosquillas a un dragón dormido!

Ante la sorpresa de Rowen y Helga, los dos se echaron a reír, como si compartieran un secreto.

* * *

-_Se llama a sí mismo el heredero de Slytherin, quiere limpiar la sangre matando a todos los hijos de muggles. ¿Qué vamos a hacer?_

_Un anciano de penetrantes ojos azules miró pensativo hacia un viejo sombrero._

- _Tú que lo conociste¿hasta donde piensas que puede llegar su sangre?_

- _Nadie de su sangre se rebajaría a entrar en una guerra. Slytherin ensalzaba la búsqueda de conocimiento, no su destrucción.- contestó con prudencia el viejo sombrero, deseoso de ayudar sin traicionar una vieja promesa.

* * *

_

**CONTESTACION A LOS REVIEWS.**

**Nerwen**Bueno, he tardado más de lo que esperaba, pero aquí tienes el cuarto capitulo. Me alegro de que te parezca original la idea de un Salazar Slytherin femenino, no sé, a mí siempre me ha pegado más como una mujer y me apetecía ver como quedaba. Bss

**Aliena: **Jo, a cualquiera se le puede ir alguna letra. Snif. Claro que se queda la pobre a cuadros. ¿Te imaginas lo que es un matrimonio concertado para alguien como Salazar? Pero no te creas que se queda ahí, tengo un par de buenas sorpresas respecto a ese tema.

**Kaquya****-tsukino: **La razón por la que acaban pensando en que Salazar era un hombre es bien sencilla. En el siglo XI, que es más o menos cuando ellos viven, la mentalidad de la sociedad era muy machista. Aquí dejo más claro de que las mujeres eran educadas para un papel secundario, sin apenas acceso a la magia. Salazar no solo aprendió magia, sino que fue una de las mejores brujas de la historia, más poderosa que la mayoría de sus contemporáneos. Así que cuando se empezó a hablar de ella fuera de los círculos en los que era conocida, se supuso instantáneamente que alguien tan poderoso y dotado en la magia debía ser un hombre. Cómo se sabía que eran dos mujeres y dos hombres, y evidentemente Godric Gryffindor no era nada femenino, Rowen pasó a ser la segunda mujer (pobrecito). Con el tiempo, esa versión de la historia fue ganando fuerza, hasta que se dio por verdadera.

Y sí, son los Weasleys. Jejeje.

**Catherine McKinnon: **Me alegro de que te gustara, lamentablemente he dejado bastante aparcada la historia, aunque no te preocupes, a partir de ahora voy a publicar mucho más seguido.

Los fragmentos son más importantes de lo que crees. XD.


End file.
